Legend of Zelda: Grim Repercussions
by OperationJonny
Summary: One million years into Hyrule's future. The seven races of Hyrule have begun to argue, arguing becoming quarrels, quarrels becoming war. Now one from each of the seven races must put aside their differences band together, or fall. Can they stand united?
1. Foreshadowing of the future

This is my master story! The one I have been working on for so long! Well, before I get into the prologue, might as well get the disclaimer out of the way…

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda, but I do own the story line and other stuff.**

Oh, and for the first chapter, before I do the story, I'd like to thank a couple of people…

**Biggorron/My best friend Kyle**: Thanks for making the Goron character, and giving me the basic idea for the story idea, and helping me start the story by being the one to send me the Hylian character and giving me someone to talk to between stories.

**AlchemistM/Gabby, another good friend: **Also thanks for giving me someone to talk to between stories, thanks for the Gerudo and the Deku Scrub characters, and thanks for re-vamping the Zora character when I was busy and couldn't!

**Kishazi: **Thanks for those reviews, and thanks for E-Mailing me back when I emailed you, and thanks in advance when I need the Sheikah language! ( Which will be very soon. ) Also thanks for sending me the character audition for the Zoran character ( even though it was painstakingly short… )

**My Computer chair: **For giving in to my demands, and becoming more comfortable! Hah, I win!

Now, prologue…

* * *

_Link had sealed away Ganon. Zelda and Link had brought a prosperous era to all of Hyrule. This era had lasted nearly a millennia, in which the face of Hyrule has shifted, and changed. New mountain ranges had formed, lakes developed into oceans, and plains became valleys, and forests grew… but now, the well being of this world has been threatened by a new evil, and it wasn't Ganon. It was themselves._

The forests. The place where the small woodland children live, the Kokiri. They hadn't been affected very much by the newly arising racial tensions, but they had been starting them as well. The Kokiri, intimidated by the expanding countries of the seven races around them, had begun to start fights with the other small race that lived close to them within the forests. The Deku. Despite the Deku Tree's orders to be peaceful and live together harmoniously, the Kokiri began to steal land from the Dekus. It all started something like this…

It was another day, the Kokiri had been flourishing, and the size of their small dwelling had expanded to the size of a developing town. The Kokiri Elders had made a peace treaty with the Deku Royal family, that as long as they used their immense magical ability to keep strong forest creatures out of the town, and they wouldn't attack and steal land from them. The treaty lasted about a week, until a group of bandits strolled through the town, raiding and burning. The Kokiri managed to force them back, and ever since, the two have been fighting a private war in the forests.

The Kokiri formed to bands of fighters, Lands Stealers, and Kokiri Defenders, which both did as their names implied. The Land Stealers were extremely quick and agile, and were trained to resist magic attacks, so that they could easily work there way into villages, and take the land without much hassle. Then the Kokiri defenders were trained in defense and offence , wearing actual plate armor fitted for them by a Hylian blacksmith, who was paid rather nicely. The armor was fitted for any normal Kokiri so that if one died on duty, fighting off powerful white wolves, and even once, a Cyclops, they could get a replacement, without the extra cost of more armor. But now, The Deku Tree had finally found the perfect opportunity to settle the problem in the forest and quite possibly the whole world of New Hyrule.

A purple and red fairy floated above a rumpled pile of sheets on a bed that were vaguely human shaped. "Alayna, wake up!" He said, and there was a murmur from the pile of sheets. "Go… screwer-self Raea…" The sheets said, and Raea gathered himself up. " WAKE UP!" He yelled, flying full force into the lump of sheets, and the pile of sheets jumped and fell of the bed. A head poked out from the sheets. Alayna had loose curly brown hair that reached around her shoulders and a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Happy now?" She groaned, brushing off her green Kokiri dress and throwing her sheets back onto the bed. "Whadded you wan?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Raea floated around her. "You've achieved a great honor! The Great Deku tree wants to speak to you!" He said as enthusiastically a fairy could say it. Her eyes opened wide. Last time any Great Deku Tree called upon a Kokiri was with Link… She said, walking over to shelf over her bed, and grabbed a oaken short bow, a back up dagger which she kept on her waist horizontally behind her back for last ditch attacks. She then strapped on her small oaken bucker and walked down the ladder, and left her tree house home. She looked at the carving on the base of the tree and began to walk through the small town towards the Deku Tree's glade.

A coincidence that I live in Link's house, maybe? I dunno, maybe… She thought as she walked towards where Mido, the town's eldest, who had been alive since Link had been around, stood guard over the entrance to the Deku Trees glade. He still looked young, but his eyes told a different story. He stopped her. "I know you have weapons to protect yourself, but I'd like to say something." He said, and she nodded. " Yes?" She said politely, and he nodded. "Well, as you might've known, the last person to be called on by The Deku tree was Link…" And She nodded. "We're all expecting great things from you." He and, and then he let her pass.

She walked through the beaten path that had been rarely used, barely ever. She made it to the glade. When she got there, she sat on the top of the hill that lead down to the Deku Tree. "You wanted me great Deku Tree?" She said to the great tree. The wood twisted into a smile. "Ah, Alayna!" He rumbled, and then, the smile crumpled into a frown. "It's obvious, that you have felt it too?" He and Alayna gave him a questioning look, and held her silence.

"The dreams, the ominous cloud of evil hovering over the land of Hyrule?" He asked, and her eyes widened and she nodded. The Deku tree allowed a short smile. "That is why you have not been using your voice as much. The dark dreams you have, of destruction, and death, and a great evil have caused you to think and that all that thinking has disabled you from speaking as much as you used to." He said, and Alayna wrapped her hand around her throat. " Is… is it Ganon? Did he escape?" And The Deku tree frowned. "No. Do not worry yourself with the ominous cloud of evil. It is the war between the people of Hyrule that you must stop from fighting. The world has begun to erupt into discord, and the people have begun to fight each other over every last thing between them…"

"What do you want me to do?" Alayna asked eagerly, seeming to find her voice. "I want you to help settle the disputes between the races, and then, everyone must unite or fall to a new evil." And he stopped talking. "Who's the evil?" And The Deku tree stood expressionless. "Unite or fall. Unite or fall. That is all I have to say. Start here in the forests, and then work your way out. It's the only way. Unite or fall." And The Deku Tree said nothing more, but to the right of him, the foliage seemed to part, creating a pathway. "Go, begin to help the races. Start with the Dekus. You will meet a Deku named Onaka as you travel, do not push him away; he is part of the grand plan. Accept him, and unite the races." And Alayna walked towards this newly shown path, and looked back on the forest she had grown up in, and then pressed on towards the marshes.

* * *

**Next Chapter: They want him to be what he is not.**

Tyrus grew up as the heir to the throne of Hyrule. But hearing of an unspeakable plan, he has decided to flee the throne, and the Castle he had grown up in, and with the help of his Sheikah friend, he escapes. But what will they do now that the two are wanted, especially the Sheik, who was blamed for kidnapping? Review, (please review, that's what makes me want to write) and then read my next chapter to see!


	2. The Darkness Deepens

Well, I am back again to please everyone with another chapter of my Big Larry! Yeah… uhh… nothing to say here! Except maybe… PANTS! Cough Scuse me. Any who, disclaimer time.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend Of Zelda. But I do own this plot line and whatnot. Oh, and I claim ownership over 'whatnot' because I feel like it.**

**

* * *

**

"The night shift again John?" A Hylian guard asked another guard, who was punching in. "Yup, 5th time this week, I don't think ill last another double shift Jeremy…" And John the guard nodded. "Anything to pay the bills, right?" And Jeremy nodded. Unbeknownst to them, a Sheikah was directly above the two, wall running the hallway. He had chin length white hair, and a pair of crimson eyes, and wore a robe that was stopped a little short of his knees. He had a blood red scarf on, pulled up to cover the whole bottom half of his mouth, and wore the traditional patchwork shirt of the sheikah, crying eye emblazoned on his chest, and wore a pair of baggy black pants, tucked into his boots.

_Hmm… how to take these goons out… _He thought, the cleats on his boots and gloves keeping him fastened to the wall. He involuntarily shuddered, an ice-cold feeling running down his spine, but he dismissed the feeling. _Well, I could always jump down, and boot one in the face, then come around and knock out the other- _But his thoughts were interrupted by his feet slipping, and he tumbled down, and landed in front of the two guards. "DARRETH! It's the prince's guards who conspired to kidnap him! Get him-" But Darreth held up his hand, gesturing to silence him. " Hey, hey hey! Who said I was gonna kidnap him? I see you have a deck of cards there, lets play a game of blackjack, I lose, and you take me in. I win, and I'll leave, this never happened." And John stroked his chin. "Hey Jeremy, you were always good with card games, you play him." And he grinned as if the two were sharing a private joke.

He pulled out a deck of cards, and set up for blackjack. " Hit?" And Darreth looked at the cards. " These are marked." He said, and the guard looked taken aback. "Crap! He noticed!" And Darreth grinned. "Let me teach you a card trick my friend…" And he swung the card at him blindingly fast, slitting his throat with it. "EXTREME paper cut!" Darreth laughed, as he unsheathing a dagger, and the guard swung at him with his spear, and Darreth merely side stepped the thrust, and drove the dagger's handle deep into his neck, knocking him out. He looked at the dead corpse with a frown. "I shouldn't have killed him…" And then he smiled. "Oh well!" And he pulled out a scroll, and he began to make elaborate hand motions, and then thrust a palm at the corpse. "Combust." And the corpse began to burn up, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes, and the scroll shriveled and turned to dust.

"Tyrus' room is down the hall, third door to the left." Darreth said to himself, as he began to wall run again. He made it to the hallway where the prince was located. There were three royal guards, and Darreth winced at this. _I can't damage these guys, and I used the last scroll I had… Oh well, this one will have to be left up to gravity…_He said, dropping down on the guards head, and landing on his shoulders, stunning him, and he quickly twisted his neck, and just as the other two had turned around, he had jumped back onto the wall above them. "What the hell was that! He's DEAD!" One of the guards exclaimed. The other shook his head. "I don't know… just be on alert…" He said, looking at his fellow guards limp dead body. Then Darreth dropped behind the other, and with a quick twist, he took out the second one. " Erickson? " And he turned around to see what that strange noise was. And his companion was also dead, on the ground.

"Peek-a-boo." The last survivor heard from behind him, and that was the last thing he heard, for his neck too was snapped. Darreth shook his head. "Yeah, I'm definitely going to be charged with kidnapping, murder, breaking and entering… This better be worth it Tyrus…" He said, walking towards his door. " Di haku toyotomi, Tyrus." He said, in fluent Sheikah tongue. The door slowly crept open, and a Hylian boy, 4 years younger than Darreth, who was 18, poked his head out. He had short dirty blonde hair, and green eyes, and wore a white tunic with gold embroidery on it, with light blue pants on, and had a great sword slung over his back. "Hey there Darreth." And Darreth looked annoyed. "I had to kill 4 guards to get here." And Tyrus chuckled. "Very un-sheikah like. What ever happened to stealth?" And Darreth kicked a royal guard. " Shuddap. And anyway, this better be good, cause last time you wanted to tell me this, you wanted to speak in private, and apparently taking you out of Hyrule grounds is grounds for expulsion from my duty, which had shamed my family name as a sheik, also got me charged with treason against the Royal family, and attempted kidnapping. They surely think I kidnapped you this time." And Tyrus shook his head. "No they wont, I wrote a note, explaining everything."

Darreth walked to the window, and opened it, and lead Tyrus to it. "They will think I'm kidnapping you even if you said you were taking your leave from the Royal Family." He said bluntly, and Tyrus shrugged. "Well, trust me, it doesn't matter, there's something messed up going on with the Royal Family, and this info should get you back in the good graces with your clan." And Darreth sighed. "I hope. Get on my back." He said, as Tyrus piggy-backed, and Darreth hopped out the window, and landed lightly on his feet, despite the 10 floor drop, and then shot off into the horizon, running fast. Eventually, when they were out of riding distance of the Castle, Darreth let Tyrus down. "So, what was it that you have to tell me?" And he sat down on the ground, exhausted from the long run.

" Well, my father has been possessed by a dark shadow, and the whole Royal family is slowly being infected with this strange spirit." He said, and Darreth shuddered. "So that's what I felt while I was in the Castle. I could feel the presence of something … unnatural in there." He said, and Tyrus nodded. "My father has been doing unholy things, and as the evil shadow in him gathers the spirit of everyone else, he just might succeed in what he's been trying to do. He also has been much less… tolerant of all the other races. We're supposed to be the binding race, the enforcers that keep everything together, but as this spirit grows, the tolerance has been growing shorter and shorter. He's been talking about WAR, Darreth, war. The races are already on the brink of war, kept from slaughtering each other by my father's guidance, but if the shadow takes full hold, and begins to spread to other races… the seven races just might destroy each other." Darreth looked shocked, but not surprised at the same time.

" Yeah, this is something we should report to the elders of my clan." He said, and he stood up, and looked at the sun beginning to rise from horizon, quenching the darkness of night, and staining the morning clouds crimson.

" C'mon, let's go…" He said, and Tyrus hopped on his back again. "You're really going to have to go get a horse from a ranch or something, cause I'm not going to carry you all the time." And Tyrus chuckled. "Whatever." And the two began to run deep into the forest. Meanwhile, at the castle…

The King knocked on his son Tyrus' door, and it gently opened as he knocked. The King didn't look as vibrant as most would've guessed, dark bags under his dark eyes, a grim look on his pale face. He had deviated from the usual King's garments, the usual bright red robes of a King, but was replaced by black robes, that you'd more likely find a necromancer would wear. But no one in the castle questioned this, or the fact that he had been acting very different, for he'd send a summons to the person who had questioned him, and they'd come back … different. He walked over to his son's bed, to find the it empty. He was surprised, and then he looked to the end table besides his bed, and there was a note there.

_Dearest Father,_

_I know that there is something wrong with you. You know I know there's something wrong with you. That's why when I tried to speak with my friend Darreth, the only one who'd believe me about this, you exiled him from Hyrule on charges of kidnapping. But now, I take my leave from the Royal Family, the family that had once shed light on the land, the family that now has been consumed by darkness, and I refuse to be part of the sinister plot you are conceiving. I have left on my own free will with Darreth, and your scheme will not prevail. _

_-Once your son, Tyrus._

The King looked furious. He called out to the head of his personal guard. "HARRISON!" And guard ran to the door, with a quick salute. "Y-y-yes, S-sir?" He said, stuttering. "Send a battalion of Royal Guards to search the forests for the Sheikah settlement! And when they find it, kill all of them on charges of consorting with an enemy of the Royal Family!" He roared, and the Guard nodded, despite having obvious objections to this. "And post a bulletin all over the world, post Darreth as a wanted man, with a hundred thousand rupee bounty on his head!" And the guard nodded feebly, and walked away, to report this to the head of Hyrule's Army. " The King's lost it, I swear…" He sighed when he was out of earshot.

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter: Earth or Water? **

The Goron's and The Zora's resentment has finally reached an all-time high, as the Zora begin an assault on the Goron City, a large settlement teeming with Gorons, built into the top of the Zaranua mountain. Beneath them, the Zoras are plotting to attack from their domain in the same mountain, a vast lake of trapped rainwater. As the two races clash, a wandering Zora gets caught up in the battle, and a Goron by the name of Dirth is forced to make a choice: Kill the female Zora, or save the innocent girl.


	3. The Assault on Goron City

Hiya everyone! I didn't think this chapter would be too good, because it doesn't have enough dialogue or anything, and is mainly fighting and siege. But don't get discouraged or anything, because it will pick up again!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T FUCKING OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA! How many times must I write this!

* * *

**

It was mid-noon. "Defenders up front…" A tall slim Zora whispered as a group of Zora's lined up front, and began to cast spells on themselves, and sheets of hardened ice tower shields appeared in their hands, and they began to march forward. The commander called out to the medium large militia behind him. " Destroyers, a row behind the archers…" He said as a row of archers with huge bows and strangely shaped arrows knocked, along with a quiver on their backs, and behind them, robed Zoras began muttering incantations to themselves. The Zora leader called out to the others. "Skirmishers, ready your weapons!" He said, and Zoras in the back, wearing plate armor and wielding pole weapons with weighted hammers at the end, readied them selves.

Two Gorons were sitting at the top of the mountain, watching the oncoming militia marching up the trail to their mountain home. "Will you lead the resistance, Dirth?" And he shook his head. "Only if they make into the mountain, and refuse to leave, will I strike back. Have you forgotten I'm the spokesperson for the peace treaty, Doth?" And the smaller one nodded. "Fine then. I'll try to repel them then…" And then, the smaller Goron, Doth, walked back in through a door carved out of the mountain, and walked towards a Goron near Dirth's size. "Father, we need to assemble any Gorons with fighting ability." And then his father, a large Goron by standards, nodded. "And what will your brother Dirth be doing?" He asked. "Dirth will be defending the inside if we fail and they manage to make it in." His father nodded, and he reached onto a shelf, and found a large horn, and blew into it.

The Zoran defenders heard the large rumbling form even inside of the mountain, and it was accompanied with the ground shaking. " DEFENDERS, BRACE YOURSELF!" And the Zoran Defenders stopped, and held their position as a dozen Gorons began rolling towards the Zoras. "Destroyers, ATTACK!" The commander yelled, and the robed Zorans began yelled out spells, and the air began to chill over, and ice ruptured the air, and two of them were impaled, where 8 of them merely slammed into them, and went straight through, but slowed down significantly., and the other two managed to swerve out of the way. "ARCHERS!" And they began firing arrows, that amazingly, pierced the rocky hide of the Gorons. After three waves of Gorons, they had managed to push their way ¾ up the mountain, losing only 3 of their front Defenders.

Doth growled to himself. "What the hell! Are these Zora's actually studying us? How else would they know to make piercing weapons, and all this crap!" And Dirth non-chalantly stared at the Zora's below them. "Well, they aren't as stupid as we once thought, they've actually used our strength against us… take out the mages, and I'll take out every last one of those skirmishers and archers." He said, and walked away. Doth grimaced at the oncoming group. "SPIKERS!" And then there was a rumbling as 50 Gorons, spikes and all, rolling down the mountaintop, past Doth, and towards the Zorans.

" WE'VE GOT SPIKE ROLLERS! WE'RE IN DEEP SHIT NOW! BUCKLE DOWN!" The commander yelled, and the last couple of Zoran defenders grimaced as the braced for approaching onslaught. Even with the magic, these specially trained Goron's couldn't have been stopped. The arrows merely bounced off the spikes, and they smashed right through the hardened ice shields, and shredded right through the mages and defenders, and the archers, who weren't expecting the sheer force that the Goron's smashed into them with. The only ones left were the Skirmishers, probably the quickest willed and sharp-minded Zorans the Zoras had to offer. In lieu of the onrushing Gorons, they merely sidestepped, and slammed their pole-hammers into their sides, knocking them out of their curled form. Now is when the intense battling occurred, fists slamming into the Zora's, the force lessened by the plate, but they still felt the impact, which knocked the wind out of them. Soon enough, they had defeated the last of the spiked Gorons, but there were about 10 skirmishers left, and they were all exhausted, and beaten up. But this didn't lower their morale.

"Dammit, I'm sooo lost…" A female Zora said to herself as she climbed the steep mountain trail. " Kaiaru, why didn't you take the left at the fork?" She asked herself, as she wiped her brow as she made it to somewhat even land. "Zorans!" She exclaimed to herself, as if she had spotted salvation, in hell conveniently reincarnated on Hyrule. "Hey, guys! Wait up! I need directions!" She waved, happy to see someone friendly for once. One of the so-called 'dead' Gorons stood up, ran up to her, and lashed out at her, in a last ditch effort to go down while taking another Zora out. After his fist collided with Kaiaru's rib cage, sending her flying, he collapsed, dead, or unconscious… you couldn't really tell. She then fell, and saw nothing more.

Dirth stood at the entrance to Goron City, as the attackers broke through their main defenses, and they stopped 10 yards short of Dirth. "Stop, turn back, surrender, or die. There are lots of choices here." He said, adjusting his bracers. One of the Zorans spoke up. "Or how out we kill you!" They yelled, and they last ten charged Dirth. The first one tried a horizontal swipe with his pole-hammer, but Dirth merely rolled up, and hopped over it, and rolled straight into him, and crushed him into the wall. Then, as he uncurled, he stopped a hammer with his hand, and broke off the hammer that topped the pole weapon, and threw it with incredible speed at the next Zora running at him, and it collided with his face, killing him nearly instantly. He wrenched the pole from the disarmed Zora, and drove the pole through his rib cage, and launched him at the 7 others, stunning them. He then rolled up, and as he rolled towards them, spikes emerged form his body, and he shredded three of them, and then, he proceeded to whale on the last few with his fists. He looked visibly fatigued. "Any more?" he asked himself, as he left the Goron City, and went outside to look for any survivors that needed finishing off.

As he walked, he found a living Zora, one that looked like a traveler, wearing Hylian styled clothing, a pair of dark blue pants and a red tunic, with a dagger and a small backpack slung over her back. She seemed to be breathing, and he thought over what to do with this one. _Well, I should start an example of neutrality for_ _the rest of the Gorons, fight off invaders, but then, take in one of the same race, but of more innocent status. Seems good to me…_ He thought, as he picked up the frail Zora and proceeded into the City. "I'll get an ass-rapping from Father for this though, but what the hell, maybe I can keep her as a pet or something…" He said to himself, in one of his more humorous moods, obviously from winning the battle with the odds against him 10 to 1. _I wonder hat she was doing on the mountain trail though?_ He thought, but he dismissed the thought, as he walked into the City.

* * *

**Chapter Four: An interesting match-up.**

Darreth have spoken to the Clan. Will they re-accept him? You'll have to find out yourself by reading the next chapter! And the Royal Guard didn't find them, but someone potentially more dangerous than the royal guard tries to take him in for thte huge bounty on his head, will this mystery warrior win?


	4. Clan hidden in the Shadow

Well, back again to make another update! Woo me! Yes, well, um… disclaimer time!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend Of Zelda, and if you think I do, you are a tangerine sucking cock walloper. Hah, excuse me!**

**

* * *

**

Darreth walked through the morning shadow with Tyrus. " Sh… they tend to have a patrol on guard 24/7, walking the perimeter around the encampment." Darreth said to Tyrus, and he nodded. There was the crunch of a twig, Darreth picked up a stick. "Unless whoever's hiding comes out into the open, I will be forced to kill you with this piece of wood." And there was a chuckling from behind the two. "You always had that talent of improvisation when fighting." Darreth turned to see a girl wearing a tight black ninja suit, with a ponytail of white hair sticking out of the back of her mask that obscured her face, except her eyes, and on her sleeve was the crying eye.

Darreth sighed, and dropped the stick. "Hey sis, good thing it's you or I'd have to beat down a guard again…" And Darreth's sister frowned. "You're the one who beat up Tec?" And Darreth grinned sheepishly. "Maaaaaybe… I never really did like that boyfriend of yours. He seems like an awfully polite rapist to me." And she shrugged. "Hey, shut it, you're just jealous I have someone, and you don't." And Darreth looked angered but regained himself.

"Naw, I prefer to freelance than to get caught up in a relationship, Tae." He said, and a grin touched her lips under her mask. "Excuses, just excuses to hide that fact hat no one loves you." She said with a mocking glare, and even through the mask, her ear-to-ear grin was visible. "Oh, shut up, before I beat you with the stick. I have some interesting info I have to give to the clan, on the premise that they bring me back in." He said pointing to Tyrus that Tae obviously hadn't noticed.

"Is that… the prince? You KIDNAPPED HIM?" She practically, yelled, and Tyrus shook his head quickly. "No, no no! I asked him, as duty as my guard to take me from the castle, I have left the Royal Family as of late… due to, strange circumstances." He said, and she looked wearily towards Darreth. "Um… well, I don't know, you screwed up the family name so much, we had to disavow you as part of our family, if your wrong about this, and we might have to kill you…" She said with a deadpan face. Darreth shrugged. " I'll risk it." He said, and Tyrus seemed appalled at the sheikah culture. How could a family just, _abandon _a family member because they messed up? He didn't even do anything wrong! This is my entire fault; Darreth shouldn't bear the shame for me…

Then the three entered the village. The guard stopped Tae, who was leading the bunch. "Tae, what is your brother doing here? Wasn't he exiled?" He asked, and Darreth growled at him. He nudged Tyrus. "That's Tec." And Tyrus whispered back. "He seems nice…" And Darreth shook his head. "I can see through this guy, he's scum, Tae can do better." He said, and Tyrus grinned. "Aw, how sweet. You just want the best for Tae." And Darreth grinned. "Shut it before I have to knock you into tomorrow." And Tyrus grinned. After a short conversation, Tae kissed Tec, and then they moved on, and Darreth seemed to holding in fury. "Tae, do you happen to have Divine Bolt scroll on you?" And she shook her head, confused. "Why would I?" And Darreth frowned. "No reason." Soon they made it to the Elder's house.

Tae walked in and bowed quickly to a man with short black hair that seemed to be thinning, but Darreth did not. Tae growled at her younger brother. "Bow before he skewers you!" And Darreth grinned. " But I'm not an official Sheikah anymore, I don't hold any privileges or responsibilities here anymore, so I don't have to bow." And the man nodded. "He is right. So what has brought an exile into an elder's home, without order?" The man asked, his face as cold as finely chiseled mountain rock. And Darreth cleared his throat, and Tyrus stepped forward, and bowed quickly. "Um, sir, it is I, Tyrus, Prince and heir to the Royal Family throne." The man stood up and bowed.

"It's an honor, what brings Royalty of Hyrule here, deep into the forest?" And Tyrus coughed, awkwardly. "I'm not part of the Royal Family anymore, it having a part in me leaving it" he said, sitting down, and explaining the whole story, the shadow growing within them, feeding off of their negative emotions towards the other races, and about the possibility of it spreading across the Land like some infectious plague, causing war, death destruction, and ultimately, the annihilation of the seven races.

The man nodded. "Yes, I have felt what you have spoken of. The Sheikah are sensitive to spirits… whereas I'm not the strongest, I am the most spiritually in tune." And Tyrus nodded. "Well, will Darreth be re-allowed into his Clan?" and The man smiled. "I never said he would be reinstated." Darreth picked up a pen off of the desk nearby. Tae laughed. "No, put it down. If you kill him, you won't be let in, you'll be marked as an enemy." And the Elder grinned. "Oh don't worry. He's re-deemed himself. And he did all of this in Sheikah code, as if he was still part of the clan, and this info will be invaluable. I will be sending out scouts to investigate the goings-on in the castle. Darreth jumped up. "Oh yeah, back in the clan, oh yeah!" And then, a sheikah scout ran in. "um, sir, would you mind looking at this?" And he handed what looked like a Hylian Poster.

It had an accurate drawing of Darreth, and it said in big bold letters: WANTED: Darreth Whitemane, for kidnapping the prince, murdering 3 royal guards, and is held responsible for the disappearance of a low ranking guard, and treason against the family. Reward: 100,000 rupees, dead or alive. Tyrus frowned. "My father didn't believe that I had written that note of my own free will. But what they don't take into consideration, is what motive does Darreth have for kidnapping me?" And The Elder stood up. "Maybe there is a "Secret" on some sort of protection of the kingdom only Royal Family members knew about, and that's why he took you." And The Elder frowned.

"Gather up the tents and villagers and the Sheikah Forces. We're relocating. They probably presume that this was an action on my behalf." He said to the guard, and he nodded, and ran outside and began to shout in sheikah. Then the Elder's cold eyes strayed to Darreth. "And you… wander, and hide. The best idea is to go hide in Shady Vale, the town that was formed in complete neutrality of all the races. There are a couple of hideouts, you know of one. Hide there, I'll wire ahead to tell them you're coming." And Darreth nodded.

The three left the house, and Tae left after about 15 feet. "Don't get killed out there, you're pretty little head is worth more now than it's ever had before." She said, and he grinned. "Thanks. Say bye to mom for me." He said, and she nodded. Tyrus glanced at Darreth. "So, is it customary for siblings to work insulting compliments into every sentence?" And Darreth shook his head. "It's a family curse. We're all sharp tongued to each other." He said with a grin. They finally made it out of the forest, and made it out into noon sunlight. But instead of being greeted with a warm breeze, and gentle sun, Darreth got a string of harsh insults, and his arm almost lopped off.

A Gerudo stood there, in Hylian garb, wearing baggy deep blue pants and a white tunic, with a backpack slung over her shoulder, and scimitar sheaths on her belt. She was standing about a few feet away from Darreth, scimitars at ready. She blew a strand of fire red hair out of her eyes. But what confused and dazzled Darreth at the same time, was her eyes. One was a deep sapphire color, that of the sea, and one bright topaz eye, the color of the sand. He was wondering how two eyes in one head could be different colors when he barely managed to dodge, out of instincts, a whizzing scimitar that as it cut through the air, caused almost a shrieking sound.

She threw a poster on the ground, the wanted poster. "Dead or alive. And since you're a sheikah… I say dead." She said, taking a menacing step towards Darreth, but he didn't back away, or step forward. "Won't you un-sheath your weapon? It'll be your fault that I'll enjoy killing you that much more…You Sheikah. Such wastes of talent. You could be thieving, and pillaging, you could be the richest race of them all! But no, you virtuous wastes cant swallow your pride." And Darreth reaches into his pocket, and pulled out a 4-foot long piece of rope, which he wrapped, and tied around his wrist, creating a make-shift whip. "I bet I can beat you with this piece of rope." She squinted her eyes. As much as she hated the Sheikah, there was something about this one… she found interesting.

She charged at him, and he jumped out of the way, the screaming scimitar whizzing by so close to him, he could feel the wind. As he landed, the second swipe came, and cut deep into his left arm, and he stifled a shout of pain. He lashed the whip at her, and it wrapped around the hilt of her weapon, and this surprised her. Then he launched the scimitar flying away form him. He lashed out again, and disarmed her again, and a third time he lashed out, he wrapped the rope around her feet. "What the hell?" And Darreth grinned, as she fell over and struggled to pull the rope off her ankles, but to no avail. "Sheikah rope trick." He said, as he took out another piece of rope and tried to hold down the Gerudo as he tied her arms tightly to her sides.

But this feisty Gerudo wouldn't let him. She punched him dead in the nose, and there was a crunching noise as he went reeling backwards. " OW! YOU BITCH!" And he motioned for Tyrus to help out too. With their joined efforts, they managed to tie her down. Before they left, Darreth cleaned and wrapped his deep wound that the Gerudo had inflicted on him. His nose had also stopped bleeding, and he had thrown the Gerudo over his shoulder, and she continued to squirm. "So, what's your name anyway?" And the Gerudo began to shout. "Oh, Shuddap, you're making this seem worse than it is." He said with a sharp slap in a place where the Gerudo got angry and head-butt him in the spine, and he fell over. "OW! STOP DOING THAT!" He said, and she growled. " Than never EVER put your hand there again." She said, and he shrugged, and threw her slim body over his shoulder. "Whatever." He said with a grin.

"So, could I get you name?" And she seemed to quiet down, even though her disgust for him was ever present in her voice. "Milane." And Darreth was silent. "You already know who I am." He said with a grin. Milane looked towards Tyrus. "So why's the Prince of Hyrule so quiet?" She asked. "Well, he's always like that. Very soft-spoken boy. He tends to keep to himself, unless he's directly involved. That, and he likes to think a little too much." He said with a grin. Milane scowled. "How would you know anyway?" She said, and Darreth purposely nearly dropped her. "I've been his guard ever since I was 10." He said, and she became angry again. "DON'T DO THAT! If you do, I swear I will hurt you!" And Darreth grinned. "Suuure. Well, off to Shady Vale."

**

* * *

**


	5. The Treaty, and An Unexpected Royalty

Howdy, I'm back again! I accidentally didn't put a 'Next Chapter' thing on my last chapter, but that's ok, I don't think anyone will be too angry about it. Except Kyle, who told me about 30 times in a row via AIM. Well, anyway, disclaimer time!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend Of Zelda, but I do own this plot line. And if you try to take it without asking, I will ram a soupspoon into your neck, and sever you carotid artery, and then laugh as you die slowly for 3 minutes. Ahem, anyway.

* * *

**

Alayna trudged through the swamp, the swamp water sinking into her boots. She grimaced. "Water, water everywhere… not even nice water… it's green." She said; as she looked for some form of land to stand on to avoid more slimy water. After about 15 minutes of walking, a Hylian with a dagger sheath on his belt, and a jug of what smelt like whisky, rowed by in a small rowboat. "Row, row, row, your boat… hic." He said to himself, as he rowed slowly towards Alayna, who was staring at this man, who was for some odd reason, rowing around the Deku scrub swampland.

He stopped rowing and took a deep swig from his jug of whiskey, and he hiccupped a couple more times. "Oh, hic, hello there little girl!" And then he paused, and hiccupped again. He had black hair, and olive eyes, and a face with a grin plastered on it. "Would you like a ride?" He said, and Alayna hesitated. _Well, get a ride with this drunken stranger… or keep walking in this disgusting slime of water…_

In the end, she decided to get a ride with this random Hylian. And anyway, she had a concealed dagger, so if he tries anything shady, he's losing an eye. " Hic, The name's Jeremy!" He said with excessive energy and volume that caused Alayna to twitch. "Hello… um… Jeremy. So, what exactly are you doing here?" She asked, and Jeremy hiccupped three more times. "Well, I'm on the, hic, lamb with the Hylian authorities, and I rode into here with me horsy Clementine, and, hic, after a while of trotting through the swamp, Clemmy got angry at me, and kicked me in the face, and I woke up at a swamp tour place, hic, and I … borrowed … this boat, and I'm looking for Clemmy. But I'll give you a ride!" He said, and Alayna twitched again. _On the lamb? That's NOT good. And theft to add onto that… _She said, and she felt her hand straying to where her knife was hidden. But he did nothing but drink and sing row, row, row your boat, and row the boat itself.

After a while, she saw a Deku, skipping over the water, wearing a black tunic with red shorts, and brown boots. This Deku was unusual by standards, because he was smaller than most, and his wooden face was twisted in happiness instead of sadness like most Dekus. "Um, thanks for the ride, and… and I hope you don't get caught." She said, hopping out into the water, and running towards the Deku scrub. "Are you Onaka?" She asked, and he stepped back a little, and his eyes showed suspicion toward the Kokiri in front of him. "Um, why would a Kokiri want to know?" He asked.

She began to explain the whole story to do with the Great Deku Tree, and Onaka seemed to consider. "So what does all this have to do with me? I just want to prove the Dekus are worth more than people seem to presume. Everyone thinks we're just tree stumps that can be pushed around, and I am going to make a name for them." He said, and Alayna was silent. "Than I've got an idea Onaka… I'm supposed to reunite these two races and you want to make a name for yourself…" She said with a pause. "Since you're a Deku, I'm sure you can help me get into the Royal Deku Family's palace, in which I can get a word in with the King of Dekus. And since we're working together, despite racial differences, you'll begin to make a name for yourself, and become known even more if you accept to help me reunite ALL the races." She said, and Onaka shrugged. "You know, I'm feeling crazy enough to actually help." He said, and the two began walking through the swamp again.

"Um, yeah, Onaka? Where are we going? I can't tell the difference between … anything." Alayna asked, and Onaka nodded. "Oh, don't worry, Dekus can tell where their going by the smell of swamp." He said, and Alayna resumed her usual silence as Onaka lead her through the swamp, and eventually, after a half hour of walking Onaka lead her to the front of the Royal Palace.

"Here we are." And Alayna nodded as she approached the gate guarded by two robed Dekus. When they spotted Alayna, their eyes and hands began to burn with magic, and Alayna, spotting this, quickly knocked two arrows angled to hit both of them. Onaka stood between the three. " WHOA! Wait a minute everyone, she's with me! The Deku Tree, to try and reinstate the old Peace Treaty, sent her." He said, and the robed Dekus looked at her suspiciously, and one spoke in rough sounding words. "We'll let her in, but we'll be watching her, and at any move of ANYTHING suspicious, we will attack the Kokiri." He said, and Alayna nodded. "Don't worry, I'm only here to re-instate a peace treaty and to stop the fighting." And they were lead into a throne room, where a large Deku with a short green goatee, and short messy green hair, and he looked rather young for a Deku King, and deep orange eyes, and held a staff of gnarled mahogany.

"What brings one of the Kokiri here?" And Alayna smiled with a quick bow. "Well, I wanted to try to clear up the whole Treaty hassle, orders of the Deku Tree, whom still holds respect with you, despite his children disobeying him." She said, and The King seemed to eye her, intrigued by her attitude and composure. "So if you're one of his disobeying children, what are you doing here?" He asked, and Alayna smiled. "Because I've never disobeyed his orders, and I've been told there is an evil being created by the negative emotions of the seven races have been creating." And the Deku King definitely interested. "So are you saying that we'll end up being the downfall of ourselves, even though we create this evil by self-preservation?" And Alayna nodded, feeling her voice go coarse, she has barely ever spoken this much.

"Yes, and I've been ordered to help stop, if not slow this." She said, and he nodded. "Last time the Deku Tree sent out a Kokiri, it was Link, the Hero of Time, correct?" And Alayna nodded, silently, as she looked around the dark rafters and in the dark corners of the room. "By the way Deku King, you should try hiding your mages a bit better, I can see every one of them, one there, one there…" She said, as she began to point out all the hidden mages. The Deku King burst into laughter. "You've got potential, Child, The Great Deku Tree choose wisely with sending you. So, what are the terms of the Peace treaty?" He asked, and Alayna shrugged. "Same as last, I'll make sure Mido, the Kokiri Elder makes the militia back off, and you protect the town again, and I'll throw in the land that the Land Stealers currently have under siege." And The Deku King stoked his wooden chin, an interested gleam in his bright orange eyes.

"Alright. I'll sign the treaty, with the terms of bondage, and with three witnesses…" And then, Onaka interrupted. "Um, sir… may I sign the witness list?" And The Deku king's eye's lit up with renewed curiosity. "And who are you, my Child?" And Onaka bowed. "Onaka, sir." And The King did a double take. "Excuse me? Onaka? That's my father's name? Is your father's name Saquiris?" He asked, and Onaka nodded. "Do you know my father?" And The Deku King broke into hearty laughter. "He was my older brother, he was Heir to the throne! You're royalty my boy! You're my nephew!" He said, and Onaka nearly jumped. "But…maybe that's why Father never told me anything about his family…" He said, and the King jumped out of his throne and walked over to him.

He began circling around him, as if appraising the small Deku with long green hair, held back in a ponytail. "You've definitely got potential! And you've already begun to start gaining fame! If you continue on this path, you'll be known everywhere! Trey and give us a good name, Little Onaka!" He said, and then he paused. "I can hear it already. The Kokiri Chosen and Royal Deku Family member go on a quest to quench the evil within Hyrule!" He said to himself. He motioned to a Deku. "Spread the word! Tell all the Dekus! Make sure Onaka's Family gets wind of this! They'll be proud of you!" He said heartily, And Onaka beamed. :it's what I intend, King." And he smiled at the petite Onaka. "No need to be formal, I'm family! Just call me Tararua!" HE said, and Onaka smiled. Alayna nudged him gently. "We have to be going… we need to move on to." She said, and he nodded.

"But where to start?" And the Tararua smiled. "I've gathered news that the Zora's have assaulted Goron City, the mountain around that neutral settlement of Shady Vale. Might as well rest up there, before you try and resolve their conflict, they've been fighting since the beginning of time." And the two nodded. "Good luck, and may the goddesses bless you two!" He said, and the guards, The King and most of the high-class society that lived within the palace, went to he gate to see them off. Onaka waved back, and even the usual silent expressionless Alayna sported a grin and waved to them all as they walked away.

As they walked back through the swamp to where the Deku Tree laid, Onaka, the more energetic of the two, was strangely silent. "I saw you eyeing that Deku girl at the gates." She said, with a sly grin. Onaka's amethyst eye's lit up in surprise. "Wha-? I was not!" He exclaimed, and Alayna grinned. "Oh, really? I saw her, she winked at you. And since you're royalty, you're probably one of the most eligible bachelors around the Deku Swamps." She said, nudging him teasingly. His wooden cheeks turned a rose. "Really? Think I have a chance?" He asked, and Alayna laughed. "We'll have to wait to find out about that. Well, off the Deku tree to give him this, then talk to Mido, and we're off to settle another conflict." She said, and Onaka seemed to have a new spring in his step at his companion's words.

* * *

**Coming Next Chapter: And The Tales Entwine.**

Darreth, Tyrus and their captive Gerudo, Milane have head to Shady Vale to hide until he heat begins to wear off, the bounty posted on him dead or alive, for 100,000 rupees. Dirth and his 'pet' Kaiaru are on a "business trip" to take off the high bounty that the Zora posted on him. 100,000 rupees, and the un-named reward of something promised by the head of the Zoran armies, along with the undying fame within the Zora's Domain. And now, Alayna and Onaka are heading to the same place as the others, to help settle the dispute between the Goron's and Zora. What will happen when the groups collide?


	6. The Seven of Hyrule

Howdy do everybody in the known universe! How's it shaken all over Good? Or does life suck? That's ok, life will always suck. Life has an indefinite amount of ups and downs; you'll get over all of them. Well, any who, this chapter is for Kyle. Just because, it can be and I will. Oh, and Kishazi, I'll try to change my problems a bit, but see, I'm a stubborn mule when it comes to change, and I don't like being pushed into anything. And mind you, it is actually possible to do the card slit throat thing. If you swing anything with a sharp edge fast enough, the air pressurizes around it, thus making it sharper and more dangerous. So with a sheikah, it is very possible. Yes, so hah! And the fact that Darreth can do insane feats of death with random items comes from me, I can take mundane items, ( like a battery for instance ) And mange to kill someone with it. And another thing, I did not peg you as a lesbian for not being able to picture a Zora with clothes. It is slightly hard to picture, but you can use your imagination. Oh and, Kaiaru loses the ditsy ness in this chapter, so you should enjoy it, Anyhow, enough ranting. Oh, and this is my longest chapter EVER! It's a whopping 3708 words, and that scares me. Anyhoo,DISCLAIMER!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER TIME! I do not own legend of Zelda, but I do own the world's largest stockpile of nuclear weapons, and I've got them all locked onto your neighborhoods… Oopsy. Disregard previous statement.** **STORY TIME!**

Dirth walked down the trail that lead into Shady Vale. Shady Vale was a nice little hamlet with all the races that want to live in peace and accord, tucked within the 3 mountain ranges, Zaranua, and two other unnamed ranges that are rumored to be inhabited with deadly animals, but for some odd reason they have never traveled down the hillside, and attacked the town.

Dirth turned around. Kaiaru had tried to escape at least three times now, and it was getting tiresome. "Kaiaru, would you just come with? I mean, I can either hand you into those prejudiced Gorons back into the city, or you can just follow me around. I was kidding with the whole pet thing; I'd just like a Zora so I could at least reason with the Zoran government. All I need you to say is that I attacked in self defense, and then you can go home." He said, and she ran a hand through her ice-blue crystal like hair. "Problem is, I kinda don't want to go home…." She said, trailing off, her forest green eyes looking at the sky.

Dirth slowed down. "And why's that?" He said, as he began to walk at her slow pace. "Well, it all went slowly downhill when my mom died giving birth to me on a cold December day… the stress and pain on her was just too much… according to the little my dad told me." Dirth nodded, all ears. He was a Goron, but that didn't mean he was as insensitive as the mountain rock around him, he knew when to listen and when to talk.

"She died, and life went on. But I found out one day that my parents had really wanted a boy Zora, not a girl, so I felt kinda unwanted, and I began acting like a tomboy, that's why I dress this way." She said, motioning to the tomboyish clothing. "but even if I wasn't a tomboy, I still wouldn't dress like those sluts in the domain. They would always make fun of me for the way I acted." And her eyes flared up, and she clenched her fist, but she sighed, and continued, finding her own anger futile.

"And my Dad thought it was his job to make me like a girl, so whenever he brought up the topic, I would back talk, I mean I am a teenager, what do you expect? He just wanted me to act like my own gender, but he didn't know I was trying to make him happy. One day I just couldn't take it anymore, and when he sent me to my dome, I left. That was it. I was tired of him not understanding me, so I decided to leave, and forge my own path in life, but unfortunately, I got caught up in all these events, and I really don't want to go home, because they WILL make me stay." She said, finishing. Dirth nodded. "Maybe he didn't misunderstand you, maybe you misunderstood HIM." He said, and Kaiaru looked furious. " WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON? Do you want to get in the Domain or not?" She exclaimed, and Dirth grinned, tried to calm down his enraged companion. "Actually, I think the Gorons would like you. Fiery, hah. But hear me out…"

"Fine." She said, calming down. "See, maybe he knew you were trying to please him, but he loved you exactly the way you are, and didn't want you to change to what he once wanted you to be. What he want you to be is you, not a tomboy, not a slut, but you." He said, and Kaiaru's green eyes opened. "Maybe you're onto something… but you make my father sound a little too smart than he really is." And Dirth shrugged. "You don't need a brain to think from the heart." He said, and Kaiaru looked at the ground. "Wow, you're actually right. I hadn't thought at all. Maybe it wont suck as much as I thought it would traveling with you!" She said, with a wholehearted grin "Whaddya mean as much as you thought?"

**Later that morning…**

"Oh god, stop squirming! The rope is bound by sheikah magic!" Darreth said, as he cooked rabbits on a spit, rotating it over a fire. "LET ME GOOOO!" She yelled, struggling. Darreth continued spinning the three large rabbits. " Oh, shush up, or you don't get lunch. And I'm being nice, most Sheikah stick itty bitty needles into ya, I've actually got a few… and they don't feed you." And she twitched at the 9-inch needles he held in his hand. "Fine. I'll stop yelling. But you have to untie me." She said. Darreth shook his head. "Um, no, so you can try and beat the shit outta me?" She sighed. "No, I won't. Just untie me." And Darreth stroked his chin. "Well, you know what, I can lie, me and Tyrus can save the Land, and then say you attempted to murder Tyrus, and almost killed him if it wasn't for me. I'm sure after they become disinfected, they won't remember anything, and you'll be executed. Or, you join my group, and follow us as we try and save the land from destruction, and you'll become a friend of Hyrule, probably an honorary Royal Family Member, and have access to Castle town any time, and the Gerudo will become allies, allowing them to abuse power and pillage silently without problem. It all works for you in both ways, and it works for us as well…" Darreth said.

"And, I don't have to listen to you yap all night and day about untying you too." He said. She didn't need a second thought. "Sounds good to me. And I'm sure you'd kill me if I ran, huh?" And Darreth nodded. "Oh yeah. Well, anyway, so is it a deal or not?" And Tyrus noticed he had slipped a card into his palm. "Shake on the promise?" And she nodded, as she was able to extend her hand far enough to shake hands. But as their hands met, they were fused together, and an aura of outward pushing shadow erupted from the two. Milane was surprised, and Darreth was grinning the whole time, and Tyrus was being pushed away by cold rippling waves of cold shadow.

Eventually, they were able to pull hands apart. Milane looked furious. "What did you do, you double crossing scum Sheikah! I heard about these kind of evil things, but I didn't expect you guys to actually do it!" She yelled, in a furious anger and fear. "What'd you do take my soul!" She yelled, and Darreth shook his head. "No, no, no, as pretty as it might be, no I don't want it. It's a sheikah pact maker." He said, showing her a red-fringed card with white on the inside. On one side was his face, on the other, was her face. "We take promises very seriously. And this is a very serious case. What it does, is that the previous said promised deal will have to be held, our the one who broke the promise, will forfeit their soul." He said, and a red crying eye appeared on each of their chests. "So if either of us don't hold up our half of the deal, we die?" And Darreth nodded. "Yup. And I'm sure as hell I'll be holding up my half of the deal." He said, and he seemed to be extremely gaunt and lacking the energy he had before, and seemed to be extremely serious. He walked over to Milane, who also seemed to be under similar affects, but she seemed more dazed by the magic than broody like Darreth was.

He untied her, and Milane shuddered as his hands touched her, pushing the middle of the rope wrapped around her stomach together, and the rope fell off of her. "What's up with you, you seem slightly off." Tyrus said. Darreth turned away from them, and looked at the rabbits on the spit. "Well, the last time I used this pre-made magic was when I was 8.I had an older brother, and we were on the hill behind my home, and he dared me to do a initiation feat, because he had a little gang thing, going , and since he was my older brother, I naturally wanted to do everything he did. So I wanted to join up, and they had started a new initiation ritual. Use a pact card and do a specific dare, which in this case was to jump of the cliff, and survive. This was no mean feat for most teenage sheikah, but I was only a little boy, but I still could survive. I did the feat, actually quite easily. But my brother made the card backwards and reversed, so when I completed the feat he lost his soul, and since I was the only survivor from this situation, I was deemed responsible, and I took the blame. I was always getting in trouble and soiling my family's name. But I was just trying to make them proud, but ended up screwing up in the end… But that's enough ancient history, let's haul ASS!" He said, regaining his vigor, and marching with a slight skip towards Shady Vale.

"Is he always like that?" Milane asked Tyrus. He grinned. "He gets a little broody every now and then, but then he regains his insanity. Like once, he got like this, and then in order to bring up his spirits, we played a game, in which we have to do insane feats of agility. He made me try to scale the Castle, which he said, if he could do, I could do too. I took this as a compliment and a vote of confidence in my abilities, since I am four years younger than him, but what he neglected to tell me, was that, after the incident with him and his brother, he was identified as a skilled Sheikah with exceptional skill at agility and impossible feats." And she nodded. "So he did that to you to cheer himself up, and didn't tell you?" and Tyrus nodded. "Yup." Milane shoo her head, and as the two followed Darreth, he acted normal, but Milane noticed his eyes betrayed his true emotions, and that he still hadn't recovered from the emotional trauma of watching his older brother's should getting ripped from his body in front of him.

**Off in the distance…**

Alayna and Onaka stopped on a hill, and stared at the group they had spotted. "A Hylian, a Gerudo and a Sheik." Alayna said to herself, and Onaka scratched his leaf-like hair. "But I thought Gerudo and Sheikah hated each other…" He said, and Alayna nodded. "In nearly all cases…" She said, and Onaka nodded. "Maybe the two are dating each other, and are fleeing to Shady Vale to escape disapproving by the different races and prejudices the races have to the pairing." And Alayna shook he head. "You read too much, maybe you should get out and get some muscle on those tiny arms you call twigs." She said, and his cheeks turned rose. "Well, you could try and act more like a girl, you act like such a tom boy." And Alayna shrugged as the groups of three in the distance began to walk towards Shady Vale. "I'll deal." And she broke into a jog, and made towards Shady Vale, with Onaka tagging shortly behind.

Dirth and Kaiaru had made it to Shady vale's center, a small town of all races, with different style houses, and children and adults walking around. The mountain trail was behind them, north of the town center, where a large fountain sat, a monument to peace and tranquility. Dirth looked to the east. "I believe that's where the trail to the Zora's domain is, yes?" And Kaiaru nodded. Then she looked forward. "So, Dirth, a Hylian a Gerudo and a Sheikah walk into town…" And Dirth began to walk east, towards the trail. "Kaiaru, this is no time for jokes, we need to get going." He said, and Kaiaru didn't move. "It wasn't a joke, there's actually a Hylian a Gerudo and a Sheikah walking towards us." She said, and Dirth stopped.

"Really? Hey… isn't that sheikah the one that kidnapped the prince? He's the one up there with me on the bounty lists." He said with a grin. Darreth. Tyrus, and Milane walked up to them, and Dirth approached the slim wiry sheikah. "Hey, you are the sheikah who kidnapped the prince!" He said with a laugh. "I didn't kidnap him." Darreth replied, and Tyrus nodded. "Yes, I asked him to escort me from the castle." He said, and Dirth didn't notice him at first. "Oh, well, it's the Prince! You blend in oddly well." Darreth grinned. "I taught him well! He has the strange knack for being inconspicuous in broad daylight." He said with a grin. Dirth then noticed the Gerudo. "What'd the scum doing here?" He said with a scowl at the Gerudo. Milane growled and unsheathed her blade. "Shut it unless you want to chew on tempered steel." She growled, and Kaiaru laughed to herself.

"Maybe the Gerudo and Sheikah are secret lovers, and since Darreth is a wanted man, they had to escape here to avoid the bounty hunters and racial prejudices, how romantic." She said, and Darreth twitched. "Why'd you bring me in to this, I'd never date her you stupid fish! Leave me out of this argument unless you want me to filet you!" He yelled. Milane turned on Darreth. "What am I, not good enough for you or something? Are you calling me ugly!" She yelled, and Darreth was silent. "Actually… YEAH, I AM!" He yelled, and Tyrus stood there astounded at how two groups of races could overcome their differences, but then when combined, were at each others throats.

Dirth laughed. "Aww… look at the cute couple arguing with each other!" he said, and Milane turned on Dirth this time. "SHUT UP YOU MENTALLY DEPRIVED PIECE OF MOUNTAIN ROCK!" And he merely smiled wider at her remark. Kaiaru laughed more. "I don't know why you two won't admit it." She said, and the two growled in unison. "WE WOULD IF WE WERE, BUT WE'RE NOT!" And the group continued to argue over every little thing, and then Alayna and Onaka walked into this arguing group, and stood there, and watched as the four tore each other apart with vicious remarks.

Alayna nudged Onaka. "I thought you said those two were dating, but they're at each other's throats…" She said, and Onaka nodded. "Yeah, most couples get like that right before marriage." He said, and Dirth and Kaiaru both said "HA!" In unison, as the two turned around and glared at the Shrub and Kokiri. "…WHAT THE FUCK!" They yelled. "We are not DATING!" Darreth growled. "Why don't you kids go back to play with each other in the forest, if you catch my meaning." He added. Alayna seemed disgusted. "What's that supposed to mean!" She exclaimed, rather loudly for a small girl. "Well, it means you bring a whole new meaning to wood for your little Deku friend-" But then he was cut off as a boot collided with his shin, and he went toppling over. "WHAT THE HELL! Those things are steel toe!" He yelled in pain.

Now Onaka and Alayna had begun to argue, and Tyrus began to get fed up. "SHUT UP EVERYBODY!" He yelled, as he swung his great sword into a building, creating a loud banging noise that caught everyone's attention. Darreth cringed. "Uh-oh… he's angry… that's bad…" And Milane stared at the fuming Tyrus, who began to look at everyone, clearly disgusted with their behavior. "What is wrong with you people!" He yelled, making everyone stare. Even Dirth was surprised at the volume his voice could carry.

"Each one of you should be ashamed of yourselves! Acting like children!" He yelled, slamming his sword into the building again, causing everyone to cringe. "I mean honestly! Darreth, Milane! You two were getting along fine until they showed up, and made a small remark, which you two shouldn't have let get to you!" He then walked over to where Kaiaru and Dirth stood. "And you two! You should be ashamed of yourselves as well! Starting trouble? What's wrong with you guys?" He yelled again, slamming the sword into another building, and the two backed away from the enraged Hylian. "And you two! You two just fed the fire! Why would you even make a comment that could've made the argument worse?" He said, scolding the small children. None were spared form Tyrus' scolding, and eventually, the were all reduced to apologizing to each other while staring at the ground.

"Now. Let's get everything straight. What are you two doing here?" He asked the Goron and Zora. "Well, we were going to clear a bounty of my head, one that was unfairly placed on my head." Dirth said, and he motioned to Kaiaru. "She's my friend who's going to help clear this up." He said, and Tyrus nodded. "Now, see, my friend has a bounty on his head too. Maybe if you…" He said throwing a disapproving glance at Kaiaru, "…Hadn't made that comment we could've learned this a much easier way, and maybe even team up and help each other clear the unfair bounties on each other's heads." He said, and they sighed, seemingly disappointed at themselves. "And as for you two. HE said, walking over to Darreth and Milane. "You could've ignored then, and calmly prove them wrong. But you let your tempers take hold, and complicated everything further." Then he walked over to the children. "And what brought you two here?" And Alayna spoke up. "We were sent by the great Deku tree to settle disputes between the races, for they personal wars between each other will eventually destroy the Land if not attended to." And Tyrus smiled. "Exactly what we were up too after this whole bounty thing. What we were doing was hiding out here, waiting for the bounty to go down." And he grinned, as the groups looked at each other.

"See? If we had just put our opinions about each other aside for ten minutes, we could all help each other out." He said, and they shrugged. "Yeah, we all have similar goals." Darreth said, and Alayna nodded. "I mean, we're on our way to the Zora's Domain to settle the dispute, so why not join up?" She said, and Dirth nodded. "Yeah, I mean, we could probably help them once we get rid of my bounty… and I'm sure as hell fend off the bounty against Darreth, and you said that there was an evil spreading across the land by negative emotions of the races, we might as well help out stop this…" He added.

Tyrus smiled more. "See what a little bit of talking can do! So where are we off to? The Zora's domain? And what will we call ourselves? We're bound to be known rather quickly, we're probably the only group of the seven of opposing or different races that hasn't killed each other and actually are seeking out peace." And Milane nodded. "Well, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that dirty trick Darreth played on me." And he grinned. "It was necessary if you wanted to be untied…" He said, and Kaiaru cracked up. "What were you two doing? Sounds kinky." She said with a wily grin. Darreth frowned. "I'm not even going to bother explaining. Let's just haul ass and get to the Domain." He said, and they all shrugged and walked towards the eastern trail up Zaranua.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Where the Road May Lead.**

The groups of seven travel up the eastern trail of Zaranua, the trail closest to the two monster overrun mountain ranges that no one but monsters live in. Or is it just monsters? As they travel the range, despite the Goron trail, which is devoid of foliage, there is dense forest growing on this trail. They depend on Kaiaru to deliver them successfully to the Domain… but a problem that Kaiaru didn't think was serious enough comes up, and this problem snowballs and the group finds themselves captive to… wait till next chapter to find out!


	7. An Unfortunate Detour

**Wowie. Took me long to update this story. Well, hey, what can I say, you get caught up In the events of life, whether you like it or not. Ehem, well at any rate, special thanks to me compardre Kishazi for dishing out more sheikah language for meh! Oh, and this chappy maybe be ... slightly under par for usual word length.

* * *

**

Kaiaru lead the way through the forest. They had been walking for hours now, and the sun was starting to set. Alayna blinked. "You have no idea where we are, do you, you stupid fish." Kaiaru turned around, a purple flsuh entering her face. "What'd you say shrimp?" She yelled, and Alayna blinked again, and didn't respond. Darreth sighed. "She said, we're lost ,and you know it." He said, with a sigh, and Kaiaru pouted. "We are not lost!" And Tyrus laughed.

"Yes we are, you're lieing, I can tell." And Kaiaru tilted her head defiantly. "How do you figure?" And Tyrus smiled sweetely from the inside of his white hood. "Well, since I am a prince, I've learned many political tactics, like knowing when people are lieing for instance. And you, when you lie, show certain mannerisms, such as, like when you lie, you have a nervous tick in your left hand." He said, matter-of-factly. Everyone stared at Tyrus, and then, at Kaiaru's left hand, which was shaking ever so slightly.

"Ok, Tyrus is a stalker, Kaiaru is a moron, let's get going, and find our way out of here." Alayna said. Milane nodded, her teeth chattering. "Yeah,I mean it's freaking cold." She said, and Onaka nodded, shivering, causing his puppet-like wooden joints to knock together. "It is…" And Dirth laughed at Milane. "Oh, the mighty Gerudo thief is afraid of the cold!" Dirth grumbled, and Milane growled at him. "Shut it, you stupid piece of mountain rock." Dirth smiled. "I'd love to see you try."

Darreth stepped between the two. "Ok, lughead, take five, stop starting with our ALLIES, and here, wear my jacket, if you're so cold. And onaka, here's my scarf, it should fit you well enough." He said, handing her his robe, and taking off his long red scarf and handing it to Onaka, who wrapped it around himself. Milane eyed the jacket wearily. "This isn't another satanic Sheikah trick, is it?" She asked, and Darreth, now wearing a sleeveless tunic, blinked. "Either wear it, or give it back." He said, and she mumbled something under her breath, and they continued walking forwards. Soon enough, Darreth stopped them all, a whisp of hot breath unfurling from his mouth. "Sh… someone's watching us…" He said, and he looked into the dark forest.

"Este do, no mori shinko yemen korosh ti ... no furi!" He yelled out into the woods, and everyone stared at him, as he grinned as he picked up a rock. Then a voice emenated from the woods, in reply. "Dor ten Sheikah nor aki te este? Ne hore yemen." It said, and Dirth turned to Tyrus. "What the hell are they saying?" And Tyrus shook his head. "No idea… but I think Darreth said something about death via rock…" and Dirth chuckled to himself. Darreth rolled the rock in his hand.

"Ye han?" He said, a manic gleam entering his eyes as a smile spread across his face. "Yemen ken ni Sheikah?" The voice asked, and Darreth seemed to become impatient. "Um, I think the person just said something about knowing they were sheikah…" He said, and everyone nodded, glad Tyrus knew some, if a bit, of Sheikah. "En yak, ik tomi no di furi. Este do!" He said, sternly, and the other voice replied with equal force. "Iiie!" And Darreth frowned. Everyone looked to Tyrus, but he was clueless, and he merely shrugged. "Yemen tan ri!" Darreth said, and he pulled back the fist with the rock in it, and let it go with immense speed, and it shot through the woods.

"Oi! Iso yore! Ek yemen tomi i no di furi!" The man yelled out, and Darreth smiled. Tyrus translated. "Er, he said… 'how'd you hit me' or something like that, and seems pretty pissed." He added, and they again nodded. "Yen. Ne kur yemen trou. Ne shin ne is yemen shi tenk." Darreth replied with a shrug, surveying the forest for signs of activity, as to where these people could be.

"…Yemen ko di ba. Yemen korosh i tery." The person said, and Darreth growled to himself, and picked up another rock. "Ne qun tomi no yoku furi yemen. Este do, un yaku tery yemen di furi hosh yemen shi hok na." He said, about to lob another rock at the voice. "He's threatening to hit him with another rock, unless he shows himself." Tyrus said. "Ek re yemen ken oku tomi? Yemen aht tery sho. Den. Ik demas." The voice said, and Tyrus twitched. "He's showing himself." He stated, and a man jumped out from the dark forest. He had black hair, and a scar running across his cheek, and bright red eyes.

Darreth looked at him. "So, did the rock hurt?" He said with a grin. The man smiled. "A little." He said, and he snapped, and they were suddenly surrounded by about 2 or so shiekah bandits. Darreth frowned. "So you're the rogues I was hearing about back home… boy, the bounty the Sheikah government has on your head!" Darreth said with a laugh. The man laughed as well. "Not as much as your's and your friends together!" he said, with a snap, and Darreth blinked. "Oh. Shit." And they all saw nothing more.

* * *

**Heh, Kevin likes the cliffhangers! Do you like teh cliffhangers? KEVIN LIKES MUFFINS! Ahem, yessah, random. Ehem, well, you lovely people leave me a review, and I'll write some more.**


	8. It's Only A Flesh Wound

**Howday everyone! I'm back with a story update! Now, to clear up a tad bit of confusion, I made a typo towards the end of my previous chapter, it said, "suddenly they were surrounded by 2 sheikah bandits" I meant to put twelve but, apparantly, I missed the one. Heh –smiles sheepishly- but, at any rate, here's a nifty chapter for ya peopsels! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Darkness. Silence, darkness, and a cold hard floor beneath him. Then, slowly, reality began to leak into focus, and Darreth saw where he was. He was in a cell, a large one, with his companions lying strewn about, also unconscious. He sat there, rubbing the back of his neck, where it seemed like he was hit. "There musta been more of them hiding in the shadows… I got hit with a blunted arrow." He said softly to himself. He looked to Milane, who still had his jacket on. "Good! You're safe!" He said out loud, waking her up, and she blinked at him.

"Huh? Why would you care if I'm safe?" She asked, a creep of red entering her cheeks. He looked at her with a childish smile. "Because my jacket has all my toys in it." And she rubbed her head. "Whatever… what happened?" She asked, taking off his jacket, throwing it to him. He caught it, and began to rummage through what seemed like and endless amount of pockets. "Start waking up the others, we're busting out." He said to Milane, who frowned at him. "And who the hell do you think you are, the leader?" And Darreth shrugged. "Well, unless we have any other assasins that can pick locks, I guess I'll have to." She scowled as she reluctantly woke everyone up.

"DAMMIT! They took my stuff! THE BASTARDS!" He said, Throwing on his jacket hastily, and began rummaging throuh-hidden compartments in his boots and pants. "They took EVERYTHING!" He yelled in frustration, and everyone stared at him, and then at a dark corner where they heard a groan, and then a hiccup. "Ey, can't ya be quiet?" They heard slurring, as a tall hylian crawled out of the corner, reeking of whiskey, with a jug of it in his hand.

Alayna twitched. "It's him, the maniac from the swamp." She said softly, and Onaka looked at her. "Wha-!" and the hylian smiled at the group. "Ello everyone –hic- my name's Jeremy!" and Alayna smacked her forehead. "What ARE you doing in here, Jeremy? You were in the swamps last time I saw you, looking for your horse." She said, and he nodded, with another hiccup. "Yup. –hic- I found her, but she ran away, and I had to chase her through the swamp, -hic- the plains, -hic- then into these forests, -hic- where these here bandits attacked me, and took my Clemmy away from me and made me angry." He said with a childish smile. Alayna looked at him cautiously.

"What'd you do?" And he smiled. "I killed –hic- about thirty of them." He said, smiling taking a deep swig from his jug, and everyone twitched, and then they heard a door up the hallway creak open, and then footfalls. Three Sheikah bandits, two being monstrously large, and the one in the middle skinny and bearing keys. Jeremy wobbled towards the bars. "Hey, mister, could you let me out?" He asked, with a lopsided smile, and heavy eyelids. The one in the middle laughed. "Bull shit. You killed a lot of our men. And gimme that, you're not supposed to have liquor in the cell." He said, quickly snatching the jug from Jeremy through the bars.

Jeremy twitched horribly in his right eye. "Hey, that's mine, give it back." He said, clearly, and the Sheik smiled devilishly. "Oo, I think I got him angry." He said taking a dirnk from the bottle, and then emptying it on the ground. "Oops." And suddenly, Jeremy roared in anger, and his mass seemed to double, as he shot his arm through the bars until it reached the sheikah's throat, in which he closed his hand around, and slammed his face into the bars repeatedly, until the guard went limp. "AARGHH!" He yelled, smashing through the bars, and tackling the big guard on the left, swiftly slitting his throat with a concealed knife, and then, chased down the other guard, who had left in fear.

Every sat there, dazed. Alayna blinked. "Ok, that was… strange at the best. Let's get going before more people come…" She said, and Darreth found his voice. "Good idea." And he snagged a handful of darts from the guards and some dueling knives. "Um, Darreth. What about the rest of us? We need weapons too." Tyrus said bluntly, and Darreth nodded. "Yup, I know, I'm already workign on it." He said, motioning them to stay at the cells entrance. He looked through the cell door's small glass pane, and he moved out of view of it, and knocked on the glass three times, and whispered for them to hide in the cell. A guard opened the door, Darreth hidiing behind it, knife ready. "I heard a knocking noise from over here…" the guard said, and he closed the door bhind him.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Darreth said, wrapping his arm tightly around the guards arms, and placing the knife at his throat. The gray haired sheikah grinned from under his black mouth wrap. "Not in this case." He said, making Darreth wonder what he meant, but then, the man broke his grip, drove an elbow into his gut, knocked the knife from his hand into the air, then grabbing his arm, and with a monstous show of strength, threw him onto the ground in frotn of him, and caught the knife, and thrusted it at his throat, but Darreth thought quick and caught the sheik by the wrist.

The young sheikah was about his age, with olive eyes, and grey hair that fell into his eyes, except a headband was keeping the strands from his eyes. "Hn…" Darreth groaned, as he tried to keep the dagger from driving into his throat. Inside the cell, they were waiting patiently for him. Milane whispered to Tyrus. "Whats going on? Whats taking him?" She asked. Tyrus shrugged and glimpsed at her from within his hood. "He's probably gathering our weapons from where they're being held. He probably told us to stay here so we didn't get in the way…" He said, not realizing that Darreth was in danger. Milane looked impatient, and tapped her foot, looking around frustrated, as if plagued by some insatiable itch within her mind.

"Don't care, I'm going to check whats going on." She said, as she walked into the hallway, where the silent battle was being waged. "Oh god." She said, running at the sheik who had begun to pierce Darreth's neck, and she let loose a viscious kick to the sheik's face who did a complete backflip from the sheer force. "Oh, Goddesses… are you ok!" She asked, worried. Darreth gurgled a little, and spit up some blood, and held his hand to the small cut in his throat, which thankfully, wasn't that deep, but was bleeding quite a bit.

"DO I LOOK FINE!" He rasped, a pool of blood forming in his hands. The others poured out of the cell, and apparantly, the Sheikah was unconscious, blood dribbling down his face from the intense kick aimed at his nose. Tyrus turned white at he sight of the amount of blood pouring down his friends hands, and onto his shirt, and Darreth himself was turning white, but the glow in his red eyes still present. Kaiaru nearly fainted, and had to hold onto Dirth for support. Darreth blinked. "What? It's just a tiny wound." He said with a small grin. "I've lived through worse." He added, and Milane sighed. "Moron." She said, walking over to onaka. "Can you use healing magic?" And the frightened Onaka.

"Yeah…" He said, and he walked over to Darreth. "M-move your hands please…" and Darreth reluctantly did so, and there it was, a cut in his throat slowly draining his blood. "Hurry up, I'm losing waay too much blood…" Darreth said weakly. Onaka nodded, and moved his hand over his throat, and there was a cold breeze, and from Onaka's hand, there was a green glow that enveloped the wound, and closed it. "It's not the best magic, so you'll have to bind it too." He said, and he nodded, and reached into his tobe, but realized he didn't have his equipment.

"Eh… no gauze." He said, weakely, the wound taking it toll on him. His skin was almost as white as his hair, and everyone was silent. Milane took action. "Excuse me, prince." She said, ripping three inchess of fabric off the bottom of his long cloak, and began to wrap it around his neck, and tied it in the back. "Better?" She asked, warmly, despite the fact that she hated his race's guts. But she'll make an exception just this once, just with this one person. She had to. He nodded slowly. "Uh-huh." He seemed in a daze, and he stood up slowly, and walked towards the unconscious sheik.

"Wake up." He said firmly, his expression hard as stone, picking him up by the collar, as he smacked him sharply across the face. The sheikah blinked, and gasped at the deathly looking sheik glaring down at him. "Do you know what it's like, to be omn the verge of death? TO actually feel the creeping cold sensation as you're life begins to escape through your open wound? To feel the very warmth of life leave you? I do. It's not very pleasant." He said, running the cold tip of the dagger across the sheikah's neck gingerly. "You're not happy, huh?" he said softly with a faint grin. Darreth shook his head, pointing the dagger under his chin.

"I'm rather pissed, actually." He said, and the sheikah squealed. "Ok! Ok! I get the point! Dammit, that wasn't a very good thing to say… er… how bout I join you? I'd like to live!" He said, and Darreth thought. "Do you still live by the Sheikah code?" and he nodded quickly. "Yes, the boss requires we do, or we die. Theres not many options here…" he said, and Darreth smiled. "Ok then, I spare you, you swaer an oth to serve me til I need you no longer." And he nodded. "I swear on my name!" and Darreth threw him into the metal door. "Good. Now, lead us to the place where our stuff is held." And Dirth walked up to him, and stared him down. "And don't try anything funny, or we'll make sure you don't live." He said with a smile, cracking his neck, Milane cracking her knuckles, Alanya fingering her knife.

"Or, we could just make you have lots of fun in the sheikah prison camp, working off the rest of your life, on charges of defecting against the Sheikah government." Tyrus said. Kaiaru smiled. "Well, enough death threats, lets just get to know the person's name, and let's get out of here." And the Sheikah sighed picking himself, up, cracking his nose into place winking at Milane. She scowled. "The name's Reic. The best thief you'll find in all of hyrule." And Milan chuckled. "I doubt it, I do believe the best thieves are the Gerudo, not you stinking filthy Sheikah." And Darreth cleared his throat, and spit up some blood. "I hope you know, I am a sheik." And she grinned. "Don't you worry, you a little better than him." She said with a grin at him.

"A little?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "Well, you kinda did almost get killed by him…" Dirth said. Darreth frowned. "Shut it." Then he looked Reic. "Lead us to our weapons." And Reic nodded. "This way, your highness." He said, and Darreth followed him, along with the rest of the group. Darreth hung behind a little, as Reic lead. He turned to Milane. "Thanks." And she blinked. "Huh?" She asked, confised. "For helping me out back there, syou saved me. I owe ya." He said, turning around, and following Reic. "Hey, stupid." She said, and he turned around.

"What?" He said with a grin. "Gimme your knives." and Darreth blinked. "Why?" He asked. "Because you're an idiot, and you'll probably rush into battle when you see the first opponent. You're reckless like that, and if I just saved you, you better not kill yourself, or I'll kill you." and Darreth laughed, and then, coughed up more blood. "Fine, fine. Here." he said, handing them to her. She reached behind him, and pulled one from the back of his belt. "Damn." he said, and she laughed. "Get moving." She said, kicking him lightly.

"HEY! LOVEBIRDS! HURRY UP!" Kaiaru called out to them, and Darreth growled. "EXCUSE ME FISH BAIT!" He said, spit flying from his mouth, mixed with blood. Milane hit him on the back. "Man, calm down! You'll end up killing yourself at this rate." She said, and Darreth growled, not hearing her, and chased down Kaiaru. Milane shook her head. "He's like a child." She said, running to catch up to them. Reic lead them to a gloomy corridor. Then they heard a shuffling of feet as they walked through. "Reic, you led us into an ambush, you dirty bastard." Darreth rasped.

He smiled. "Yup!" and out of the shadows, rushed a horde of sheikah dashing towards them. Reic charged at Darreth, who reached for his daggers, but realized that he had given them to Milane. "Shit." and just as Reic slashed at him, Dirth jumped in fronr of him, and the dagger snapped on him. "Wrong move." He said, as he let loose a hook that collided with his chest. Everyone else began to take formations against the oncoming horde of sheikahs, and braced themselves.

* * *

**That's it for today! Well, I've got to go sleep, (judging from the fact its like 10 o clock...) so leave me a prettyful review, please and thank you!**


	9. Grimm Repercussions hah! pun!

**Wahahahahahahahaha! I've got an interesting chapter boiling up for you guys today! I hope you like it! Because I love the idea I've come up with. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Darreth jumped back, avoided some blows, and ran towards Milane. "Give me my daggers! Give them to me!" He said, and she shook her head. "No! Just run!" She said, using one of the daggers to slit a sheikah's throat. Darreth growled. "Run! Are you kidding me! And leave you guys behind! I'd rather die helping then run and die alone!" He rasped. She pushed him out of the way of a volley of darts flying at him. "JUST LEAVE, WELL FEND THEM OFF!" Tyrus yelled in anger, disarming one of them with a manuever Darreth taught him, and stealing the now dead sheik's long sword.

Dirth ran bravely at the Sheikah, they're darts all having no effect on him, and then he unleashed a volley of swift deadly punches, each effectively killing a Sheikah. Kaiaru swung an arm, laungin a shard of ice. "Don't you worry, you've done enough for us, just get going." She said, turning her arm into a shard of ice, and dismembering a Sheikah. Dirth nodded in agreement, and Onaka launched a fireball. "Yeah, we could hold em off long enough!" He said, scorching them. Darreth blinked.

"No." He said simply said. They all slowed down in fighting pace. "Why not!" The all asked almost in unison. Alayna walked towards him, bow in hand. "You ARE leaving. You ARE going to hide, and you ARE going to live. You're injured not us. Get out of here." She said, twirling around, and landing an arrow between the eyes of an approaching Sheikah. "No, as long as I have friends as great and caring as you, I'll fight by your sides until death." He said solemnly with a grim smile.

He walked twoards a sheikah, and with a swift punch to the throat, his windpipe collapsed, and he took the short sword from him and slashed at another, walking at a slow pace, killing one after another with his friends, pushing them back. Dirth glimsped at Darreth. "I'm amazed you're keeping pace with me. Her too, maybe Gerudo's aren't THAT bad.." He said, and she shrugged. "Neither are you guys. Pretty good fighters." She said, and they had nearly finished off all of them, when they heard foot falls behind them, and Reic came rushing at Darreth. "I'll finish you off this time for sure!" He yelled, swinging down at him from his jump at him.

Darreth parried the blow and let loose a right hook with he blocked with a metal bracer, and forced back his punch, then tried to sweep darreth's legs out from under him, and then stab him with his dagger. Darreth jumped back, and charged forward at him, and parried another slash, then sidestepped a stab to his stomach. Then, over the blade, he launched a kick aimed at his throat, which Reic grinned at as he leaned back and it passed over his face. Now, grabbing his leg, he threw him off balance, and grabbed his face, and slammed it down into the hard stone, cracking his skull, causing a hot sensation to pour down the back of Darreth's neck. Reic pointed the dagger at his throat. "Any last words, my one hundred thousand rupee bounty?" He said with a crooked grin.

Darreth grinned. "Yeah, fuck you." He said, eyes going lazy, the world losing focus around him. Reic grinned. "A true Sheikah to the very end. Good night." He said, thrusting the dagged deep into his throat. This is when everyone began to see the battle. They had lost track of what was going on from the lightening speed the two warring sheik were employing, and they witnessed Darreth's death, choking on steel, slptting up mass amounts of blood, blood pouring from his head and throat.

Milanes weapons hit the ground. That idiot… I told him to … hide….. why didn't he… listen… and everything around her seemed to slow down, as Darreth clawed at the dagger, in desperation, and she rushed at Reic, and grabbed him by the back of his neck, and began pummelling him mindlessly, shots to the face, stomach, kicks, submission… she basically beat as much life out of him as she could with her fists without killing him. She had plans for this Sheikah. The last thing Darreth heard before everything faded to black, was Milane's whispering voice. "Rest easy, Darreth." And his eyes closed, and the searing pain in his throat left him, and he felt his soul at ease.

He was still alive… or at least, it felt that way. He couldn't move, or see his body, he sat in pure blackness, but felt no pain whatsoever. Just… existence. 'What the hell is this supposed to be? If this is death, I SHOULD have ran away. This sucks.' He said, to himself, which he couldn't tell if it was a statement, or he was just thinking… it was so silent, he couldn't tell the difference. Suddenly, he could feel his body, and he came into would seemed like existence. He could see himself, but not where he was. He could feel clotted blood in his hair, on his throat, and on his shirt. "Ew, how… uncomfortable feeling." He said, trying to dismiss the fact he was… dead. Suddenly, in the distance, two pinpoints of fire flared up in the distance. Darreth, thought maybe not to investigate, but what had he to lose? He was dead, so at this thought slowly darkening his mind, he ran towards the fire.

When he got close enough to see it, he realized that it was two torches sitting besides a man sitting in an obsidian throne, with long flowing pure white hair, and twinkling light green eyes. He had a large black scythe leaned against his shoulder, razor sharp steel blade behind his head. He smiled gently. "Welcome, Darreth, to the deepest reach of the Sacred Realm, where wandering souls are laid to rest, and find eternal paradise." He said, throwing Darreth into awe, at the blatant fact that he WAS dead. The man just merely smiled.

* * *

**CLIFFAY! WAHAHAH! Didn't expect him to die, eh? Well, he is. And you'll have to go on without him. I wonder how the morale of the rest of the group is right about now. I bet you're wonderingwhat will become of Darreth now, huh?Well, have fun lingering on the cliffhanger I have laid convieniently for ya! Well, tune in next chapter! By the way, what happened to all my old reviewers? Did you all die! C'mon! I miss you guys! Leave me reviews! PLEASE!**


	10. Blade of a Bleeding Soul

**Heres a nice long chapter, to make up for my long absence of writing for this story! Enjoy it, theres over 2000 words! w00t w00t! Well, enjoy!

* * *

"You're SHITTING me! I'm … DEAD!" Darreth yelled in anger. Grimm blinked. "No need to be so loud." And he stood up. "Yes, you're dead, and you are currently standing in what is Eternal Paradise, where souls are laid to rest." He said, motioning with a blissful smile to the darkness around him. Darreth blinked. "Are you on something? We're standing in a VOID." Grimm merely smiled, flicking him on the forehead. "As I have told other special few, you still have a place in the realm of the living, you're still a part of the grand scheme of the Golden Ones. Sometimes, the Golden Ones miss small details that snowball out of propotion, and end with the death of people not meant to die just yet." He said, simply.**

"So I'm going to be back alive?" He asked eagerly, and Grimm smiled gleefully. "Nope, not just yet. I still have a use for you, young one." He said, poking Darreth's forehead. "DAMMIT, CUT THAT OUT!" He yelled, swatting Grimm's hand. Grimm laughed, plopping himself back in his black throne. He ran a fingertip across the blade on his scythe, in contemplation. Darreth tapped his foot. "So, what do you want me to do?" He asked, impatiently, and Grimm tapped the staff of the scythe on the ground. "I got it! But I can give you a choice. You can either go back now, or do me a favor." He said, smiling that gentle smile of his, that made Darreth wonder if he was sincere.

"Why does it seem like theres a catch?" He asked wearily, and Grimm held his smile, shrugging. "I'm not sure." He said, watching Darreth intently. "So, yay or nay?" and Darreth sighed. "Fine, I'll do what you ask, then get back, just make sure it doesn't take forever." He said, finally, and Grimm smiled happily. "Good, good! Shake on it?" And Darreth shrugged. "Hell, why not." He said, shaking Grimm's hand. Darreth blinked. "Wait, I didn't have much say in the fact if I get to back or not, did I?" He asked, and Grimm's smile got wider. "Nope, not really, the whole point of doing that was to see if you were willing to actually help me. If not, you would've been useless to me, and you'd end up wandering this void for eternity." He said. Darreth twitched. "How benevolent of you."

Back in the realm of the living…

Milane walked over to Darreth's dead corpse. She twitched. "I thought you'd die in a way a bit more… constructive… oh well…" She said, picking his corpse up. Dirth raised an eyebrow at her. "What the hell are you doing with his body?" He asked bluntly. "Well, I'd rather at least bury him in the fields, and not let him rot in these dungeons." She spat hostiley at the goron. He frowned, but said nothing back. Tyrus looked bleakly at the limp body of his good friend. He had always worried this would happen… but never expected it to happen so suddenly, and abruptly. "Take the bastard too." Milane said, pointing to Reic's bloodied body. "We can still use him."

"What now?" Alayna asked quietly. "Finding an exit would be prudent." Tyrus said softly. Dirth nodded, and Kaiaru seemed shocked and at a loss for words. She had never seen a friend die, and now, experiencing this new factor, she realized how Tyrus must be feeling, never able to hear Darreth or see him grin and do something stupid. She pat him on the shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine now, wherever he is. He died the way any protector of the royal family wouldve wanted to: Protecting the heir to the royal family. Now, just don't let his death be in vain." She said, and he nodded, pulling his hood down over his eyes. Eventually, after walking for a while, they managed to escape the underground dungeon, and luckily, found an exit to the fields. They all sighed in relief, to be in the open again, in the sun.

"Urgh… ow… my face…" Reic said, coming to after a while. He found himself sitting down, in the tall grass of the field. His vision was blurred, and he clutched his face, hot searing pain catching up with him. "Ohhh, damn, that chick hurts…" He said, and he looked up, and all he saw was red hair, and then a fist collided with his jaw, sending him sliding on his ass backwards. "OW! WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled, now on his back. Reic felt hands creep around his neck as he was lifted him up off his feet. "Your dirty bastard. You swore on your name, you made a sheikah oath, to another sheik." She said, letting him go.

But she caught him as he fell with a fist to the gut, and sent him rolling backwards. She then followed it up with a swift kick to the forehead, flipping him onto his back. "Don't expect ME to fall for something like that." She said, taking a dagger from his sheath. "You understand?" She asked, and he nodded. "Yes, I get it!" And she was silent. "I don't think you do." She said, a devilish smile creeping onto her face. "Er… whats with the face, fair maiden?" He asked, in a feeble attempt to keep her from beating him senslessly.

She spat on him, and then plunged the dagger into his left arm, and twisted the blade, severing tendons. Reic began screaming in intense pain. Tyrus tapped her on the shoulder. "Hurting this waste won't bring Darreth back." He said bleakly, and she realized how pointless hurting him was. It wouldn't bring him back, or help her get over his death. Just cause more emptiness. She pulled the dagger out of his arm. "THANK YOU, CRAZY BITCH!" And she brought her boot over Reic's chest, and he began twitching. "No, no NO! No more pain please!" He yelled, and she scowled. "Spineless bastard. Get up, and get moving, or I will kill you." She said, as the group bleakly looked around.

"Maybe now would be a good time to bury Darreth?" Kaiaru asked, and Onaka looked saddly down at Darreths lifeless body. "Yeah.." He said, and Dirth took off his gloves, and began to rip chunks of earth out of the field, to make a hole for Darreth. After a while, they had buried him, and they all said their last words to their friend. They set camp up there, and they all stood up the night, at a loss for words, staring into the fire they had built. Even Reic had behaved, lost in his own thoughts of his past…

**Flashback sequence.**

"_Bro! Wait up! Why are you running so fast from me?" _A young Reic asked an older figure who was running ahead of him, grinning back at him, just staying ahead of him enough to be chased, but never close enough to be caught. _"Hahaha, just follow me Reic, I have a surprise for you!" _The older brother said, eventually leading him into a clearing. Reic finally caught up, and his brother was waiting there for him, smiling. _"Do you know what day it is today, Reic?"_ He asked, and Reic shook his head. He was about nine at the time. _"No, I don't know what today is, Seid… did I forget something?" _Reic asked worriedly.

Seid laughed heartily, and pat his head, ruffling his hair. _"It's your birthday, you numbskull!" _He said, and Reic's eyes widened. He had been training so hard to show his older brother how good of a Sheikah he had become, and forgot it was his birthday. He blushed. _"I did forget…" _And Sied laughed again, and gave him a chain necklace, with a circular ruby prism on it. _"Happy birthday!" _He said, and Reic looked at what he had given him. This was a legendary pendant in his village, only given to the best in the village. He was speechless. What did this mean? Did Sied think he was the best in the village? Seid smiled. _"Keep it safe, and protect the village." _He said, and he smiled, kissed him on the forehead, and ran into the forests.

The next day…

Reic woke up, his hand clenched around his pendant. His mom had walked into his room, and shook him awake, face streaked with tears. _"Whats wrong mother?" _And she hugged him. _"Reic… Seid is dead…" _She said, and at first, Reic didn't believe her, threw him off her, and ran out of his bedroom, and his father sat there, blank faced, which was unnatural for the man who would was already beaming with laughter. Now, his eyes were filled with sadness, and he realized it was true. The family spent the rest of the day in that room, silently, until when they went to the funeral.

There was a crowd of people surrounding the picture of Seid, with his family, candles and flowers spread all across the table bearing his picture. _"He died protecting the village." _The town elder said, placing a hand on the saddened Reic. _"What?" _And the man looked down to the small child. _"He went on a suicide mission to protect our village, along with all he cared about." _He said, as Reic's eyes welled up with tears. The elder noticed the pendant around his neck. _"I see he handed the pendant on too you… That means he saw you as his successot, a better man than him. I'm sorry, this isnt the best present for your birthday, it was just a horrible coincedence." _And Reic ran form that town, the sadness, the responsibilty, and his family, who needed him most, as well as the village. He didn't care. He couldn't handle it. So he joined a band of rogues.

And it made him arrogant, spineless, a coward… it made him not care for anyone but himself. Now, he's decided to change. He had done what someone had done to him and his family. He had done what he had come to hate. And now, he hated himself, and found no reason to live, except to make it up to those who he had inflicted.

**Back to reality.**

"I'm sorry guys…" Reic said to the group, who all looked at him strangely. He clenched a hand around the pendant, and sighed. Then they heard a voice behind him. "Ah, so heres the big group with a huge bounty on them! And, to boot, its Kaiaru, the runaway with a reward… and a renegade Sheikah." The voice said, with an edge of arrogance. "My lucky day." The voice said, and something in Reic snapped. "You will not touch any one of us." He said, the pendant glowing a bright red, and his arm slipped into the red glow, and he pulled out… a blade with an onyx hilt and a notched steel blade stained with crimson, and jumped backwards at the person behind him, who blocked, and held him there in a clash. Reic's now possessed like eyes focused on his opponents: A tall monstrously muscular Zora. He buckled under the weight of the blade, and jumped backwards, to avoid Reic breaking through the clash.

"You're one strange Sheikah… what blade is that?" He asked Reic, and he swung it through the air pointing it at him, drips of crimson spraying from the hilt from which seemed to be bleeding. "The Blade of a Bleeding Soul." And he rushed the zora, surprising both the zora and the group for protecting them.

* * *

**SQUEEEEE! XDThere you go! I must say, I do like the little thing I made up with the blade and stuffs. But, I don't have much of a say in the matter of whether it was good or not, so speak up, and leave me a review! Stay tuned for another chapter and keep reviewing, everyone who does!**


	11. A Chapter Filled With Stuff

**Yeah, here's an update 'n stuff… XD enjoy. I guess. XD

* * *

**

Reic ran at him again, a staid look of insanity in his eyes as he rushed the Zora, who back flipped to evade a blade swing, and then, blocked one with his fins, shocked at how close he got the blade to him. It was literally inches from his face, and if he hadn't had put up his fin fast enough, he wouldn't be even thinking this. Reic brought a boot slamming into his side, and the Zora took the blow, and was shifted to the side, his muscles taking most of the impact, but it threw his guard off, leaving him open.

Reic swung the blade repeatedly, speedily at him, who was barely able to dodge it each time. Sheikahs weren't meant to wield long swords, but this one managed to wield it properly, rather, perfectly. "STAND STILL!" Reic roared, after 5 minutes of silent battling, throwing the Zora off balance, and he drove the blade through his stomach. Reic smiled, hitting a mortal blow, ice blue blood pouring out from within the injured Zora. Reic twisted the blade for good measure, and withdrew it from within the Zora.

"That was odd… he got faster, in that single moment… and stronger, he pierced right through my scales…" He said, clenching his stomach. Suddenly, he smiled at the group, as his hand began to glow a white-blue color, and enveloped his stomach. "Naryu's reclamation." He said, removing his hand, showing a completely healed wound. Reic frowned. "I have to kill you a second time?" He asked arrogantly, with a grin on his face. The man cracked his neck. "Yep. The name's Zoro, by the way. Don't expect to land another blow." He said, taking martial arts stance. Reic ran the tip of the blade across the glass, glazing it with blood. "I'm sure I will." He said, as he jumped at him, as the Zora launched a fist at him. Reic ducked this, and rolled right under Zoro's legs, and as he stood up, he spun, cutting into his back. "I do believe I landed a blow." He said with a grin, as Zoro charged him this time.

In the Lowest Reach…

Grimm sat there, writing up a list. Darreth tapped his foot impatiently. "What the hell are you writing?" He asked, and Grimm smiled childishly. "You'll see, just give it time." He said, and with a flourish of his obsidian quill, he finished what he was writing on the parchment. "Ta-da!" He said, making Darreth wonder if this wasn't just a strange dream, because for the Reaper, he was awfully childish and happy. Darreth looked at it. It was a list of names, with ages. The ages ranged from 12 all the way to 112. "What the hell's this?" He said, and Grimm smiled gleefully. "Souls you have to collect for me! I haven't had a day off from this duty in millennia! I wonder what I'll do…" He said, literally jumping with joy. He was bouncing around the black void of the Lowest Reach.

Darreth twitched. "Um, how do I get to these people? I don't even know how to leave this place…" He asked, and Grimm stopped bouncing. "Ah, I almost forgot about that!" He said, as he walked behind him, and placed his hands on his shoulder blades. "You have now been initiated as the first Emissary of Doom, the Reapers servant, the messenger of death." He said, and Darreth felt a surge of power rush through him, as black wings unfurled from his back. "Whoa…" He said, in awe, as he looked at his new pair of wings. Grimm sat down in his throne. "That's just the starters pack, wait til you actually finish. You get he whole deal." He said with a wink. "Consider it a reward for helping me out." Darreth grinned widely.

"Thanks! But this still doesn't answer how I get out of here…" He said, and Grimm smiled while pointing upwards. "Just go up, its that simple. But getting back here… that's a little more complicated, I'll let you figure it out." He said, and Darreth's grin crumpled. "Oh, why thank you." He said, as he began to fly upwards, but then went falling back down, and slammed into the black void of ground. Grimm frowned. "Apparently, he isn't a natural flyer…" He said with a shrug, as Darreth attempted seven times, failing each, only for the eighth to be a success. Eventually, Darreth disappeared into the darkness of the 'sky'. Grimm looked intently at the 'sky'. "I wonder if he has any idea of the fate he and his companions hold with Hyrule…" He said to himself, rapping his fingers on the arm of his throne.

Back in the plane of the living…

Another fist slammed into Reic. Apparently, his last blow angered him, and was losing. He was then hit with a jab to the face, then a left hook, a right uppercut, then was nailed with a hard left punch into the stomach, and as he kneeled over in pain, he was kneed in the face, as a boot came slamming down into his chest, repeatedly, then kicked in the chest, sent rolling to the side, blade thrown far from his beaten body. Zoro panted for air after the onslaught of blows to Reic. "Looks like I'm winning, you half-rate sheikah." He said, and he dropped his heel to his chest again, breaking his already broken ribs. He yelled in pain, blood dribbling down his face from a broken nose, one of his eyes beginning to swell, making it hard to keep open. But yet, a smirk graced his face, completely regardless of the earth shattering punches dealt to him.

"What could be a man dieing think funny?" Zoro asked. Reic grinned more. "The more you beat and destroy the body, the more the soul comes out. The closer to death a body comes to, the farther the soul radiates from the body, instead of being subdued in life. All that beating I just got…" He said, standing up, limply, his arm broken as well, leaning forward, legs buckling under the weight of his almost dead body. Zoro blinked; amazed at the fact he could stand. "What do you mean?" And Reic grinned. "I'll show you." He said, the topaz aura wrapping tightly around his body, as he used his soul to move his body. He extended his broken arm, and smiled as his blade leaped from the grass, towards him. Zoro didn't even see it coming, as it sailed by his cheek, leaving nothing but a nick. "Retribution of a Bleeding Soul." He said, as blood began to pour from the blade, the dull looking blade becoming scarily sharp, the crimson liquid pouring down it reminiscent of fire. Then, he rushed at him, with incredible speed, slamming a fist into his face, sending him flying, as he charged him for a second blow.

* * *

**CLIFFY! XD Meh, I don't know what to put here… except, review, read the next chapter, and stay tuned in for the rest of the story, k? XD Tune in later, for the next chapter and crap.**


	12. HEY! Its A New Chapter!

The rest of his body was limp, and his movements were unpredictable as he jumped and feinted, swinging his blade at Zoro, who would dodge, and land blows, but none of them fazed him. One shot, nailed him right in the face, and caused his entire face to crumple, and he leaned backwards to the point where the top of his head touched the ground. But yet he stood, as was the will of his soul, as he straightened up again. The more of a beating he received, the fast, and more powerful as well as unpredictable his maneuvers became.

"Why won't you die?" Zoro yelled, dodging, pumping him full of fists, but he showed no sign of stopping or slowing down, but he became more silent, and his eyes closed more and more. Then he dashed at him, in the blink of an eye, and slashed horizontally at his torso, and Zoro just barely jumped over, and in midair, brought down a heel into Reic's skull, slamming his face into the ground. He was still for a few moments, and then he reared up again. He was beaten to the point where most of his bones must've been broken. But there he stood, defying the laws of reality, as the aura around his loosened, and began to flame around him, becoming an inferno of gold, singeing the grass, as a warm wind began to blow and surround Reic. He grinned.

"Soul Tremor." He said with a laugh. Zoro looked at him curiously. "Eh?" The aura burst out further, and Reic's body lost all of its limpness, as his soul realigned every bone in his body, and his wounds began to heal over. He looked up, a fury burning in his eyes. "The eternal question, what lies after death? I know, because, right now, I am dead. My soul is hanging JUST outside of the plane of the living. In the realm of death, there lies an endless fortune of power. Using one's soul, you can tap into this immense power… but at an intense cost… your soul itself, and without a soul, you are forced to wander nothingness for eternity. I think I'll risk it. Not like I ever had a reason to live for anyway." He said, as he took a menacing step towards Zoro, who stepped back out of instinct.

"Shall we test the power of death?" he said, flicking his blade so that it was eye level. Zoro smiled at this new challenge. He had never seen power like this in his life; this was exhilarating, even though he might die. He shrugged. Death didn't matter to him he lived for battle only. He had never known otherwise. Reic dashed at him, practically at the speed of light, and slashed at Zoro, who dodged. He jumped back, and launched his fins at Reic, who deflected them daftly with his blade, not even phased by them, as he kept his eyes on the Zora.

**Elsewhere, somewhere in the middle of the Lowest Reach…**

Darreth was flying upward, farther and farther. "Where the fuck am I?" He asked himself, as he flew farther and farther upwards. He had finally gotten the hang of wings. They were odd at first, but he caught on quick. As he flew, he spotted a dot of gold in the dark. "What the hell…" he said, as he began to fly towards it, out of the fact that he was flying in the absence of light, and he didn't even know if up was really up. As he neared the light, he saw other small essences of light flying around it, some trying to tug it into the darkness. He assumed they were souls.

"Shoo, get away." He said, swatting at them. They flew away from the soul, and … hissed at Darreth, as they flew at him, and latched onto his chest, and began pulling out his soul. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" He yelled irritably, as he began to wrench them off his chest, but as he pulled them off, a bright red fiery like aura. "Hey!" He yelled, as he shoved it back onto his chest, assuming he was pulling his soul out. "You're an idiot." He heard from behind him. It was Grimm.

"It's my day off, and I'm already saving you?" He said, scythe in hand. "Sorry, but you know, I don't know how to get this off, because I don't make regular visits to the plane of DEATH!" He yelled. Grimm rolled his eyes. "As my servant, you have limited powers over souls. Like that one, is a leech soul. In life, these were beggars a people who died indebted to someone, causing their soul to become pitiful and weak. They feed on other souls, to become stronger. You can dispel them as my servant." He said, holding a hand up at the three souls clinging to Darreth. "In the name of the Reaper, be gone." He said simply, and they dissolved into the dark. "It's that simple." He said as he too, dissolved into the void.

"Hey, wait, what the hell is this gold crap?" Darreth asked, as Grimm disappeared. "Figure it out." He said, flicking him on the forehead, as he finally disappeared. Darreth looked back to it, and stared into it. It looked like flame, like what came out of him… but this was coming from what looked like a rip in the dark. Through the rip, he could barely make out two figures fighting. "Wait… is that… Reic? THAT BASTARD!" He said, as he tried to rush through the fire of sorts, but was pushed back. He growled. "I'll kill the fucker. I can't die twice, can I?" He asked himself, as he continued to watch the battle.

**On the other side of the rip…**

Reic swung at him, cutting into his leg. The blood of the blade mingles with his in the cut, and causing a burning sensation, and Zoro yelled in pain, as he was round housed in the face, and slashed across the chest, as he was sent flying backwards. He jumped at him, and stabbed downwards at him, and Zoro rolled to the side, as Reic stabbed the ground again, and Zoro rolled away, and aimed his boot at his crotch, hitting him dead on. Reic paused, and lowered his head, in pain. He lifted his head with an insane grin. "Did you think that hurt? I can't feel anything anymore, I hope you know." He said, bringing his boot down on Zoro's chest, with intense force, and he lifted it up, and slammed it down repeatedly.

"Not so fun to be on the other side, huh?" He said, as the glow around him began to fade. He frowned. His soul was slipping away. He needed to finish this off now, and pull his soul back into his body before he lost it. "This is it." He said, holding Zoro down with his boot, as he lifted the blade above his throat, and shot it down. Suddenly, Zoro clapped his hands on the flat sides of the blade. "NO, I WILL NOT DIE!" He roared; as he struggled to keep it from plunging into his throat. He kept it steady, away from his throat. Reic weighed his chances. Push his soul a little farther in, get enough power to finish it quickly? That might cause his soul to fall in… or stay like this, and let it slip in…

Reic went with a quick burst of power. "DIE!" He roared, as he pushed it harder than ever, completely overwhelming Zoro's strength, which, Zoro thought was impossible. Last second, he redirected the blade, and it dug into the center of his chest, and the blade's blood sunk in with his, and Zoro grimaced at the intense pain, as Reic pulled the blade from his wound, and He walked away from Zoro, who would die shortly, the blood was actually a living poison, it would slowly become his blood, and kill him from within. He stumbled away from him, trying desperately to pull his soul back into his body. He barely could. It was too far in. Everything was getting blurry, and slow… he struggled to stay standing, as he leaned on any thing he could, but kept losing balance. He kept trying to pull his soul back in…

**On the other side…**

"Whoa! It's falling out!" Darreth said, as the fire became dull, and slid from the rip. He caught it, but almost dropped it, from the intense burning sensation. It then wrapped around his fist, and he looked to the rip in the darkness. "REIC!" He roared, as he jumped through the rip, and was immersed in the light of the living.

Reic kept stumbling around, and he began to fall, but he heard a familiar voice call his name out. "REIC, YOU SONUVABITCH!" It roared, and he turned to see Darreth, Flying at him, literally, with wings on his back, his right hand flaming with the same topaz glow that had once surrounded Reic. He grinned. The idiot even comes back from death to get revenge. He thought, as darkness finally overwhelmed him and his eyes clouded over, his soul gone from his body, and slowly began to fall to the ground. But he was caught by Darreth's fist, which collided with his jaw, sending him flying straight upwards. Everything came back to him in a rush, life, pain, feeling, and memory. But shortly after everything came back to him, he blacked out from the intense weight of the fatigue placed on him.

Darreth panted. "FUCKER! Got you back! And you owe me, that was your soul there I just gave back to you!" He said, and he looked to the group and waved. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, and a glad Tyrus and Milane tackle hugged him. "Whoa, hey, I'm glad to see you guys too, calm down!" He said, hugging them back, as the rest of them smiled at him, happy to see him back. "Erm, problem is… I'm not supposed to be here." He said sheepishly, as he began to fade out of existence. "I still have work to do, to be back alive… you guys, just go on without me for the time being… I'll come back sooner or later." He said, as he finally disappeared to them. He, on the other hand, was on the other side of the plane of the living, Limbo, where souls wander before being laid to rest. Darreth looked at his group, who stood there, blurred around the edges, tending to the two. He walked over to Zoro, where his soul was standing over his own rapidly cooling corpse.

"Hey, you." Darreth said, and Zoro looked at him surprised. "I'm dead, aren't I?" He asked, and Darreth nodded. "Well, you're supposed to be in the Lowest Reach right now, but I suck at my job, and aren't as quick as my boss. Here's a deal for you: I put you back into your body, and you protect my group while I'm away, deal? I need someone too keep an eye on that bastard who killed both you AND me." He said. Zoro nodded. "Yes, I'd like to be alive, it's a deal." He said hurriedly. Darreth smiled. "You know what happens if you break this deal? You lose your soul." He said as he shook with Zoro. "I'm pretty fine with that." He said with a grin. "Good." Darreth said with a grin, as he kicked out his legs, and pushed Zoro into his corpse.

Onaka looked down at Zoro with sad eyes. "Why do people kill like this?" He asked, as he placed a hand over him, trying to bring him back, although he was already dead. He closed the wound, and Zoro gasped for air, as if he had been drowning, causing Onaka to jump. "HOLY SHIT!" Alayna exclaimed, as she rushed over. "You brought him back to life!" She said, and Onaka looked surprised beyond reason. "I guess so…" He said, and Zoro coughed. "Thanks, kid…" and then, he too passed out. Milane looked to Tyrus and Dirth. "I guess we set up camp again, and wait." She said, and the other two nodded, and they relocated to a river, and set up camp again.

* * *

**Wooo Update for all of you peoples! Enjoy, review, and tune in for the next chapter! OR THE WORLD WILL END! XD**


End file.
